The Soul Kings Gift ( A Reading Fic)
by DeathFlag
Summary: Ichigo gave up his powers to put a stop to Aizen's plans. Sixteen months have passed since that faithful day. Now living a life of normality, Ichigo Is slowly becoming frustrated at his lack of powers, but has ultimately excepted that he was through with the paranormal. That is until he and his friends are brought to a strange room by a being claiming to be the Soul King.
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo was no stranger to weird events happening around him. For as long as he could remember he was capable of seeing ghosts. His mother died a mysterious death when he was just a child. When he was fifteen he met a soul reaper, Rukia and was nearly killed by a monstrous being known as a hollow. Rukia, in a last ditch effort to save Ichigo and his families life, transfered her power over to Ichigo. This event sent Ichigo's life spiralling far out of reach of the term 'normal', not that his life was all that normal to begin with.

From fighting hollows to engaging quincies to invading the literal afterlife, Ichigo's life was truly abnormal, but all of this changed on one faithful day. This was the day Ichigo sacrificed all the power he had gained in order to stop a madman, Aizen. Aizen was hell bent on achieving godhood and outsing the Soul King from it's throne. He had to be stopped, but in the end the only way Ichigo felt that could be possible was by using the final getsuga tensho. This ability gave him ultimate power, but came at a price as power usually does.

Ichigo had to give up everything that he had gained and everything that he already had. He lost his ability to communicate with the dead along with all his soul reaper abilities. He could no longer engage in battles with his friends, nor could he talk to his soul reaper friends or even see them. for the first time in Ichigo's sixteen years of life, he was normal.

Over the last sixteen months Ichigo's life had reached a true sense of normalcy. He had a job, no longer helped wayward spirits, and most off all no longer raced off to battle hollows. He was just Ichigo with the only thing abnormal about him being his hair color and his reflexes. He told himself that this was fine, that he could fully accept the price of beating Aizen, but a small part of himself couldn't help but regret his decision. A part that was steadily growing. Still this was the fate he accepted for himself and he fully expected to live the rest of his life without anything else supernatural happening to him.

So why the hell was he in some strange ass living room that clearly didn't belong to any of his friends!? Whatever the reason he was sure hat and clogs had _something_ to do with it.

The room was large, at least three times as large as the typical living room with several couches and chairs all arranged in a large U. All of the couches were pointed at a wall with a large movie projector style sheet hanging down. The room itself was a stark white that, honestly speaking, hurt Ichigo's eyes to look at. There was also a coffee table in the middle of the U that had a large book placed on top of it, both were of course white. If Ichigo was paying a bit more attention, he would of noticed a small sheet of paper placed next to the book.

Ichigo himself was also dressed in a white short sleeved jacket and white jeans along with white tennis shoes. Clearly whoever brought him here was obsessed with the color white.

"Okay what the hell is going on here?" Ichigo muttered to himself, clearly more than slightly suddenly appeared in this strange room, his confusion was quite fair. "Hey! Is anyone there!?" Ichigo yelled, trying to see if anyone was paying attention. "Damn it! What the hell is going on?"

"Hey-"

Just when Ichigo was about to call out again a, bright flash cut him off. Glancing over just as the light down, Ichigo saw the person standing there.

"Uryu!?"

"Kurosaki? What's going on?" Uryu asked with a confused expression on his face. Uryu, just like Ichigo, had his clothes changed to an all white attire. He wore a white button down shirt, white slacks, and white loafers. All in all it wasn't anything out of the norm for Uryu.

"I have no clue. One minute I was playing Tekken, the next here I was."

"How strange, have tried looking around for an exit?"

"What you see is what you get, Uryu" Ichigo said while sweeping his arms around.

"Well that's unfortunate. What about this book?" Uryu said while pointing a finger that the rather large book stationed atop the white coffee table.

"Huh guess I just ignored that" Ichigo said while looking at the book. Just then, he noticed the note sitting next to the book. "Huh? What's this?" Ichigo questioned while reaching out to the note, but just as he was about to reach several bright flashes appeared.

Both Ichigo and Uryu turned to see what was going on, only to see several new figure standing there. THe first person standing was Orihime standing there in a white dress and white sweater with white sandals. The next person they noticed was Chad, standing in a white tank top, white jeans, and white shoes. Turning their head they noticed the last person standing there.

"Rukia!?" Sure enough, standing there in a white sundress and sandals was Rukia Kuchiki, sister of Byakuya Kuchiki and soul reaper of the Soul Society. The most shocking part of her being there was not her presence, but just who reacted.

"Ichigo!? But.. How!?" Rukia yelled shocked to not only be in a strange getup in an even stranger room, but for _Ichigo_ of all people to see her.

"Ichigo?" Orihime nervously said while glancing in between Rukia and Ichigo.

"Where are we?" Chad, being stoic as always, stated, but Ichigo ignored both him and Orihime, still shocked by Rukia's presence and his sudden ability to see her.

"Seriously what the hell is going on here!?" Ichigo yelled being more confused than he could remember being in recent memory.

"That's what'd I'd like to know! Where the hell are we and more importantly why the hell can you see me!?" Rukia replied, just as heatedly as Ichigo.

"Would you both just calm down. I'm sure there's a perfectly logical reason for all this. Let's just read this sheet of paper to see if there's any answers." Uryu, ever the calm one, stated. He was holding the piece of paper from earlier and waving it around to attract everyone's attention.

"Okay, but that thing better have some answers or else-"

"-Or else what Ichigo? You're going to huff and puff and angrily sit down?" Rukia said with a smirk

"Don't start with me, midget" Ichigo stated, also with a smirk. Though they were both confused as to what was happening, they were both glad to be with each other and showed each other in the only way they could.

"If you're both done I'll read from the note." Uryu said, with an amused smirk on his face.

"Fine, fine get on with it, Uryu." Ichigo said.

"Okay let's see what's going on.."

 _To my loyal subjects_

 _You would have all noticed by now the room you are in the book placed before you. You will of course wonder where you are and what's going on. The answer is simple this room and that book are my gift to you._

"Wait, the hell does he mean gift!? And why the hell is he calling us 'subjects'?" Ichigo interrupted.

"I'm sure he'll explain in do time, if you'd let me finish" Uryu replied while pushing his glasses up.

"Sorry, Uryu, I'm just out of my element at the moment." Ichigo sheepishly replied with Rukia snickering in the background.

"It's quite alright, Ichigo. Just try and let me finish okay?"

 _Now that Ichigo's interruption is out of the way let me finish explaining myself. I am the Soul King._

"WHAT!?" This time everyone yelled with a shocked expression. Even the normally stoic Chad was wide eyed and slack jawed at the revelation.

"There's no way this man could be serious!" Rukia yelled. Having grown up in the afterlife she had been raised on tales of the Soul King. The number of people who had ever been able to claim to have _seen_ the Soul King was exceedingly small, let alone the number of people who could claim to have _communicated_ with the soul king. There was no way this person could be the Soul King!

Orihime was suddenly having flashbacks of Aizen and all his delusions of grandeur. Where they dealing with another person with immense abilities with a god complex?

Uryu was the first to regain his composure, but he was still in a state of shock

Ichigo was pissed. He definitely got a good enough taste of what someone with a god complex could do, and he was in no mood to go back down that road. He was just about to loudly protest when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Glancing over, he saw Chad shake his head. Clearly indicating that he should calm down. While still pissed, Ichigo simply nodded his head and looked back at Uryu.

Uryu seeing that he had everyone's attention on himself continued to read

 _If everyone's quite done I'd like to continue on. Yes, no matter what you think I am the real Soul King. Not some fool thinking himself bigger than he actually onto my reason for bringing you all here. Like I said before, the room, and the book are my gifts to you for saving me from a great evil. And no I am not referring to that imbecile Aizen. What I'm talking about is a much greater threat that has yet to appear. That book before you contains all the important details of the future war to come. Use it to evode the future deaths to come. Be warned, if you do not take advantage of this opportunity I'm giving you the people you care for will die._

The group of friends stared nervously at each other. If what the paper said was true not only where they just in communication with _the_ Soul King, but he he was also giving them a chance to prevent a major war, or at least lowering the death toll.

"If what he's saying is true, Then what the hell am I doing here!?" Ichigo yelled all of his pent up frustration from the last sixteen months spilling. "What the hell is a powerless human supposed to do!?" For despite his newfound ability to see and hear Rukia, he could still feel that his spiritual energy was at an all time low, as low as it's been since he used mugetsu.

Rukia stared sadly Ichigo, wondering if she should tell him about the blade Urahara was working on.

Orihime also stared sadly Ichigo. She had wanted to keep everything supernatural away from Ichigo. In fear that he'd get like this, but it seems he ended up feeling useless anyway.

"Ichigo, how about we just read the first chapter? That might answer your question." Uryu said

"..."

"Fine.." Ichigo said before walking over to the middle couch and sitting down while crossing his arms, a troubled look in his eyes. Rukia took up the position on his left while Orihime took his right, both glancing nervously at Ichigo. Uryu picked up the book and sat on a white chair positioned to the right off Ichigo's couch while Chad took a similar position in a chair opposite of uryu.

"I'll begin **Chapter One:** **The Thousand Year Blood War** " as Uryu began reading images appeared on the projector like screen that looked similar to a manga. As he spoke, words appeared along the images

 **An image of the 12th Division Research and Development department appeared on screen.**

" **What's the sutra scale?"**

" **It's currently at category four. Grave."**

"I wonder what's going on?" Orihime questioned

"I'm sure it'll be explained in time, Orihime" Rukia nervously replied. she was worried about what was going on in the future, but didn't want to let it show.

" **Well, aren't you in a leisurely stance?"**

" **I'm sorry. There were so many trifling situations before this, that only minor adjustments were necessary to deal with them"**

" **102 hollows destroyed in 902-0201 as well!"**

" **51 destroyed in 6603-8983!"**

" **Adjusting the barrier invasion rate to 0.24!"**

" **Notify correction squad!'**

"None of that sounds even slightly good, the hollow destruction numbers are way too high..." Rukia mumbled to herself, with only Ichigo picking up on, but he chose to ignore it for now.

" **3rd seat Akon! The Hollows just keep disappearing! At this rate. in a few days the barrier in between the world of the living and here will-"**

" **-I already reported that! If you don't have any other intel, then step down!" Akon yelled at an underling**

"How did things get so bad this quickly?" Ichigo muttered, momentarily forgetting about his own problems

"I have no clue, hopefully the book will provide clear answers" Uryu stated seemingly calm, but a cold sweat cold be seen traveling down his face _could it be? No there's no way_

" **I,, I'm sorry!" The underling nervously replied. A pair of slender, pale fingers could be seen typing on a keyboard**

" **Captain... This is the work of-"**

" **A certain party, obviously. The only ones capable of removing hollows from existence itself..."**

"What!" Ichigo and Rukia's combined voices called, both automatically understanding what Mayuri meant. Orihime glanced in between wondering why they both screamed out before the pieces fell into place into her mind. The only group of supernatural beings capable of completely destroying a hollows existence. Turning her quickly she looked straight Uryu, who was know obviously nervous and appeared to be having a panic attack.

His face was starting to be covered in a copious amount of sweat his hands wouldn't stop shaking and he kept muttering under his breath. _But how? Is he awakening already? Or.. Is he already awoke!?_

"Uryu.. do you know anything about this?" Ichigo asked. Uryu glanced up from the book to see everyone looking at him. Quickly regaining his composure, he pushed up his glasses and replied

"No, Let's just continue reading. Alright?"

"Okay, Uryu" Ichigo responded with a disbelieving look on his face

" **Are them and them alone!" Mayuri Kurotsuchi, now sporting a new look, finished**

"Man, I swear he gets creepier every time I see him" Ichigo said

" **Ki.. Yuki Ryuunosuke!" A voice called out. A half asleep face could be seen struggling not to doze off**

" **Y...Yes, I wasn't listening!" The now identified Yuki replied.**

" **I know that! you were completely asleep." An afroed soul reaper replied. "How can you be asleep on the first day of a new mission that your senior is trying to explain so that you could take over for him!?" he continued**

"So Karakura Town is getting a new guardian Soul Reaper aye? Hope he does a better job than the last one" Ichigo said with a blank expression

"C'mon Ichigo. Don't be that way. He tried his best" Orihime energetically replied.

"Tried his best to fail miserably you mean. What was his name again?" Ichigo boredly questioned

"I have no clue" Rukia responded

"Your guess is as good as mine, Ichigo" Chad responded

Orihime just nervously rubbed her head while chuckling

" **I'm sorry. I was so nervous last night that I didn't get much sleep, So I can't help it." Yuki replied with drool going down his face.**

" **What do you mean you can't help it!? You make it seem like you had no choice but to stay up!" The soul reaper yelled. "Besides, I already heard that excuse once when you were late! See! I listen to everything you say!"**

" **I..I expected no less from you, Kuromandi!" Yuki said**

"Why do I feel like I'm just going to forget his name again?"

"Probably because you have a short attention span, Ichigo"

"Quiet midget"

" **Shuddap! Just open those damn eyes of yours!"**

 **Several soul reapers could be seen going about their business.**

" **You sure know how to make people mad, as usual." A voice called to Yuki. Stratled he turned to see...**

 **SLAP**

" **Over here idiot" a short haired, brunette girl said. She also had a strange flower like hat on her head.**

" **Please don't slap me like that, Shino!" Yuki whined while holding his head.**

" **I have to, or you won't notice me!" Shino angrily retorted.**

"So Rukia, you ever meet these two bozos?" Ichigo questioned

"No, no I haven't why?"

"I'd rather have someone you trust guarding Karakura"

"Aww isn't that sweet"

"Q...quiet midget. I take back what I just said."

"Don't be like that, Ichigo."

"Can I please get back to the story?" Uryu cut in. Seeing that their banter might go on for a while

"Sure"

"Knock yourself out."

" **Get yourself in gear! You and I leaving for the mission point this afternoon!" Shino said with a hand on her hips**

" **I know that... But aren't you scared?" Yuki nervously replied.**

" **Why would you be scared if you're with me?"**

"Aww. They make a cute couple." Orihime happily stated.

"Orihime.. I don't think they're a couple." Ichigo replied

"Really? Well they should be."

"I don't think that's your place to decide, Orihime" Ichigo deadpanned.

" **No, it has nothing to do with that... I just heard the hollow appearance rate in Karakura is high." Yuki explained. "So I just wondered if it's okay for someone like me to go there." Yuki continued. "Besides, I heard that there's already a strong soul reaper representative stationed there... If that's the case then why do I need to go?"**

"A strong representative? Must be talking about hat and clogs" Ichigo muttered.

" **Why are you being such a sissy!** " **Shino yelled. "They assigned two people to that town just that they wouldn't have to keep asking the representative for help, but then they were relocated and you were chosen as the #1 replacement! In other words, someone acknowledges your abilities! Why aren't you sticking out your chest proudly!?" Shino ranted.**

"I understand how the old geezer must feel. I wouldn't want to keep asking hat and clogs for help either"

"That's all you took out of that long speech, Ichigo?"

"None of the other stuff really matter to me, Rukia"

" **No, wait! Even if they don't acknowledge you yet this is the perfect opportunity for you to prove..?" Shino trailed off. Distracted by the now laughing Yuuki. "...What are you laughing for?" Shino questioned.**

" **No.. It's just "Sticking out your chest"... Shino doesn't even have a chest to-"**

 **Before he could finish a fist crashed into his face.**

"Hmph. Serves him right"

"What? Feeling a sense of kinship with the girl?"

"Don't start Ichigo"

"You know.. I had felt like there was something similiar between you two"

"Ichigo!"

"Was it the hair? No, maybe the height?"

"I'm warning you!"

"Maybe it's the chest siz-"

Rukia quickly interrupted Ichigo... WIth her foot.

"Aww! Damnit midget what the hell." Ichigo complained from the floor

"Hmph." A crossed armed Rukia replied.

 **An image of the crescent moon could be seen hanging in the sky. A mysterious figure was standing roof before pulling away.**

"I wonder who that was" Chad said

" **Alright we're here!" The afroed soul reaper said. "Incidentally... What happened to your face, Yuki?"**

" **Ehh!? Is something wrong with my face?" Yuki said with a swollen face. "I'm pretty sure I was born this way!"**

" **...Really..? Well, if that's the story you're going with, I'll believe believe you but..." He said skeptically**

 _ **He's agreeing with me... what a guy**_

" **I've done my part then! Work hard at destroying hollows! And don't fight each other!" He said as the senkaimon doors started to close. "Got it? No more fighting you hear?! And I'm not trying to use reverse psychology on you or anything like that!" He finished as the doors closed on Shino and Yuki disbelieving faces.**

"Man that guy's weird" Ichigo, having returned to his position on the couch, deadpanned.

"Don't be a meanie, Ichigo." Orihime responded. With a disapproving wag of her fingers.

"Okay, okay. Just looking at me like that." Ichigo responded, referring to the, admittedly cute, pout on her face.

" **Alright. Let's begin the rounds. I'll go north, so you go south." Shino said**

" **Ehh? we aren't making the rounds together?!"**

" **Are you nuts? That'd be such a waste of time. There'd be no point in there being two of us!" Shino responded. "Wait. Don't tell me your scared. Be honest with me, dammit!"**

" **Y...Yeah! I'm scared!"**

" **Don't get all serious on me!" Shino yelled. I'm outta here go out on your own and try to straighten yourself out!"**

"How mean.." Orihime pouted.

"Yeah, but she's not wrong" Rukia replied.

"It's still mean!"

" **Ehhh?! But I was just being honest like you said" Yuki replied as Shino started to leave**

 ***CLANG***

" **Clang?"**

 **Turning his head to see what made that the noise. Yuki eyes widened in shock as a large bi-pedaled hollow appeared**

"Wow, that one looks slightly intimidating. Or at least it would if I was still a newbie." Ichigo said with an unimpressed expression on his face.

"Which these two are, Ichigo" Uryu replied

"Why don't either of you two looked worried for them?" Orihime questioned.

"Because I assume that I am nearby. Or at least on my way" Uryu said.

"Oohh! Well I guess that makes since" Orihime responded

" **WAHHHHHH!" Yuki screamed as he ran from the hollow. "I found one! I found one! I found one!" Yuki yelled. "I found one, Shino!"**

 **The hollow at this point has managed to catch up to Yuki and swung its sword-like appendage at him. Barely managing to dodge, Yuki quickly ducked his head to avoid another swing**

" **Owahh! Hey, Shino!" Yuki once again called out as he continued to run away from the beast. "C'mon I need you! make fun of me say something like "You sound like you're advertising a new product" OR SOMETHING!" Yuki frustratingly called out as turned a corner of building.**

 **Yuki's eyes widened at what he sees as turns the corner. Four adjucha class hollows with one fat one holding onto shino.**

"Dammit! Where the hell are you, Uryu!?" Ichigo yelled, not that the others noticed still shocked at what they were seeing.

"Why...? Why are the so many adjuchas outside of Hueco Mundo?" Uryu said, face pale as snow.

"Oh no...!" Orihime muttered, probably the most worried about the fate of the two soul reapers

"Have thing really gotten this bad...?" Rukia said with a shocked expression.

Chad's wide eyed stare spoke volumes.

" **Shino..!" Yuki, distracted by the sight of his captured friend, didn't notice the bladed hollows presence had caught up too him. Grabbing his zanpakto he prepared to strike, but his hands wouldn't stop shaking. Still unaware of the Hollows presence, he didn't the blade until it was too late**

Orihime placed her hands over her face. She couldn't bear to see such a brutal fate the two.

Ichigo was gritting his teeth. Once again cursing his powerlessness **.**

Uryu was confused. With this many high level hollows present he future self should already be on the scene

 **The blade toured into Yuki shoulder sending him careening. Blood was already starting to pool around him.**

 **Laying in the pool of his own blood, Yuki's mind started to wander.** _ **Eh? her hand isn't moving. Neither is her body. No way. why... How could one hit do that.**_

 **The hollow was slowly closing in. Blade raised primed to strike.**

Tears were now openly leaving Orihime's face. To see two young soul reaper die in such a brutal way without being able to put up fight was to much.

Rukia eyes were trying to leave her head. If this is just the beginning of this war.. Then just how bad was it going to get!?

Ichigo was genuinely pissed. At the hollow, at this room , at the Soul King, but mostly at himself. _Damn it! If I just had my powers... I_

 _ **Am I going to die in one hit too..,? So... Much Blood... No! I don't want to die! I haven't even saved Shino...**_

 **It was then that Yuki's vision faded to black.**

"Damn it!" Ichigo yelled while slamming his hands on the coffee table.

After that there was no noise, besides Orihime's soft sobs. Uryu had stopped reading his eyes couldn't be seen behind his foggy glasses. Chad's hands were balled into a fist, his expression unreadable. Rukia was staring at her hands, far too lost in thought. The screen was was left on the image of blood overtaking Yuki's body.

Biting his bottom lip, Uryu took of his and used his shirt to clean them. Once that was finished he calmly picked the book and continued reading

 ***SLASH***

 **2 hollows were bisected from hip to shoulder.**

 **Eyes snapping open, Yuki could hear voices speaking**

" **Are you the one the one who's taking over for Afro?" A shihakusho wearing figure said. "You better get your act in gear. You need to be more help than him, else you're useless" The figure with spiky orange said.**

No one moved. Uryu stopped reading. Orihime was no longer, Rukia's eyes were now glued. Chad felt like he could no longer be called "Stoick" with how slack his jaw was

And Ichigo...

 _N..no way! No freaking way! How!? I.. I gave it all up!_

A realization came to Rukia's mind. There was only two possible solutions. He was dead and this future was a _lot_ further into the future than originally implied. Or..

 _D..Did Kisuke finish it!?_

" **Wh.. Who are.. You?"**

 **What he saw was was a man no, a teen ager with a lean body and shockingly orange hair. He wore the standard shihakusho with a few additions. He has four black vertical lines on his forearms and black, tattoo-like bands crossing over his chest, wrists, and ankles. Similar bands, but with white ends, lie around his neck as collars.**

"What the hell ! How do I have my powers back!" Ichigo yelled. He had so many questions. What, how, when, where, why!?

Orihime was blushing. She had to admit, Ichigo's new appearances was quite... appealing.

Rukia was extremely confused. Kisuke's sword wouldn't change Ichigo's appearances.. would it?

" **Ichigo Kurosaki. Soul Reaper Representative."**

"So that's the first chapter. What do you say Ichigo?" Uryu asked.

Ichigo just stood there and thought. All eyes were on him wondering what he was going to do next.

"I still have questions and at this point I don't see how this can be faked. I don't we any other but to continue forward." Ichigo replied, secretly excited to see how he got his powers back.

"Right. Here take the book you're the most excited to see what happens next."

"Okay. let's go **Chapter 2: The Tearing.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay let's get this over with" Ichigo said.

" **Hmm~ Hmm~Hmm. Haaaa yay! So nice to have a refreshing bath early in the afternoon!" A bucket wearing Hiyori said."... Hey! How come no one replying? Shit!"**

"Ahh Hiyori, vulgar as always." Ichigo mused.

"She's always like this?" Uryu questioned.

"You mean loud and in your face for the smallest of reasons? Yup." Ichigo said

" **If you mean Love, he went to buy jump and coffee." Lisa responded**

" **Then why don't you reply, Lisa?" Hiyori yelled. "I don't have a key, I can't open the door! Come here!"**

" **Hachi has the key"**

" **And where is Hachi?"**

" **He went to a cafe cos he said he was hot."**

" **Of course he was hot. He wore a suit to a bathhouse that idiot!"**

"For once she makes a valid point." Ichigo said.

 **!**

" **I can smell.. Soul reaper?"**

 **Shh**

 **Turning her head, Hiyori saw what appeared to be a crack in space.**

"Things just keep getting stranger and stranger. What next? Me unlocking bankai?" Rukia questioned with a bit of sweat sliding down her face.

"Hey, don't sell yourself short. If someone like me could unlock bankai, then why the hell couldn't you do it" Ichigo said.

"Thanks Ichigo." Rukia responded, with a red tinge on her face

"No problem."

" **... What's that?"**

 **Yuki's eyes slowly climbed open. A bit of drool going down his face.**

" **Ah! Sorry, I wasn't listening." Yuki tiredly said.**

" **I said nothing" Ichigo deadpanned.**

"It's weird reading myself doing and saying things I've never done"

"Weirder than being summoned to a strange created by someone who's obsessed with the color white?"

"Let's not get crazy here, Uryu"

" **Now that you're awake, leave." Icgo bluntly said.**

"Ichigo, you're being mean again!" Orihime pouted at him.

"I haven't done anything. That was my future self." Ichigo tiredly replied.

"Yeah, but I'm not there in the future so I have chastise you here!" Orihime said. Her pout somehow getting cuter.

"Please stop."

" **What?"**

" **Here I am! Bringing some delicious bread!" Orihime said while barging into Ichigo's room. "Oh you're awake that's great!" She said to Yuki.**

" **You sure it's "Delicious"? If they were throwing it away it must be unpopular"**

" **You won't know if you don't try it !"**

" **It's as Orihime said" Uryu said as he stepped into the room. "She always looks happy when she eats it. You show no tact, as usual, Ichigo."**

"The hell, Uryu!? What the shit is that supposed to mean!?"

"I think my words were fairly self explanatory."

"Don't play smart with me, Uryu!"

"I'm hardly playing."

"Would you both just knock it out. We have a future to save afterall." Rukia interrupted.

"Fine." Both grudgingly agreed.

" **Yeah" Chad agreed as he ducked into the room.**

" **Shut up! By the way, why the hell did you all just barge into my room without at least ringing the doorbell?"**

" **We ran into Yuzu on the way here. Why don't you make yourself useful and wash the dishes so that we can share the bread instead of whining."**

"Dammit Uryu, I'm getting sick and tired of your shit!"

"Hn."

"Don't you "Hn" me you damn bastard!"

" **You be quiet! Don't give me orders in my own house!"**

" **It wasn't an order, it's advice and I recommend that you follow it."**

" **Shut up!"**

 **Yuki simply sat there. Listening as the two went back and forth. He was completely confused.**

"Poor guy. You really aren't being helpful, Ichigo."

"I'm not a babysitter, Rukia. If he's confused it's probably his own damn fault."

" **AHHHHHH!"**

" **You shut up too!"**

" **You.. You're the guy from yesterday..."**

" **It did seem that you weren't saying anything. Did you you just remember?" Ichigo questioned. "By the way, it's not yesterday that was two days ago. You were asleep for a full day."**

 **Yuki's eyes widened as he started remembering what took place days ago**

 **-2 Days Ago-**

 ***SLASH***

 **Ichigo casually bisected another hollow.**

"Zangetsu... He's different as well." Ichigo muttered while gazing at the screen. _How the hell did I get my powers back? What happened to me?_

 **Yuki stared on in shock as a group of large hollows charged at Ichigo. But before they could get a swarm of light blue arrows burst through them.**

"Took ya long enough, Uryu."

"Please, everything was under control."

" **That was dangerous, Ichigo" Uryu said as he arrived on the scene.**

" **What are you saying? Your arrow was dangerous. Did you come here to be in my way?"**

" **What?"**

 **Yuki was barely conscious, now gazing at Shino's body.**

" **I finished first aid healing. I'll finish when we're done." Orihime cheerily said, with Chad standing guard by her.**

"Phew. Thank goodness I got there on time." Orihime said.

" **Can't be helped. Let's take care of this." Ichigo stated.**

 **Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, and Uryu all stood side by side. Ready to finish off all the hollows.**

"It's so good to be able to fight by everyone's side again. I'm so happy." Orihime said, tears streaking down her face **.** She felt a hand land on her hand, turning, she saw Ichigo smiling down at her. Smiling back, she turned back to the image of them standing side by side.

 **-Present-**

 _ **Wow... They managed to destroy all those hollows an in instant. I heard that the substitute soul reaper was strong but...**_

" **Here." Ichigo said as thrusted a plate with food on it at Yuki. "It's your share. You need to get in your gigai first."**

 **Yuki glanced to his right.**

" **AHHHH" And screamed as he saw a lifeless version of himself.**

" **You're really annoying. Who the hell is scared of his own gigai?."**

"Well Ichigo, Try putting yourself in his shoes." Rukia said.

"It's still weird. It's like being scared of your own reflection."

"Fair point."

" **N-no I mean... I shouldn't be doing this.." He said exhaustively. "Shino! Where's Shino!" He yelled.**

" **I'm back" Shino said as she casually walked into the room. "I got some cola-" She started, but quickly noticed that Yuki was awake. "Yuki.." She said with her eyes watering and dropping the bag filled with soda.**

" **Shino! I'm glad you're okay!"**

"See Ichigo! they're perfect for each other!"

"I really think you're reading too deeply into this."

" **YOU ARE SO SHAMEFUL!" She yelled as she clotheslined Yuki.**

"Huh, that looks strangely familiar."

"Gee I wonder why, Ichigo."

" **Ugh!"**

" **Why the hell did you sleep all day if your wounds were fully healed!" Shino screamed.**

" **Wait, wait Shino! That really hurts!"**

" **You shouldn't be whining about this little bit of pain! It's pathetic!"**

"How come most of the girls I meet are temperamental midgets..." Ichigo muttered to himself.

"What was that, Ichigo?" Rukia said with a 'pleasant' smile on her face.

"Absolutely nothing!" Ichigo quickly replied. _Jeez, can't a guy catch a break?_

" **Oh well. let's eat" Ichigo said while ignoring the commotion going on behind him.**

" **I think he might like roasted mackerel. Let's leave that for him." Uryu said**

" **I bet you just don't want to eat it yourself"**

" **Ikkaku!"**

 **Ikkaku was running and turned his head and saw Yumichika catching up to him**

"Haven't see those two in a while." Ichigo said.

" **Did you have news?"**

" **Of course that's why I'm running!" Ikkaku replied. "The people at the Rukongai can't can't just disappear on their own! I don't know what's happening, but whoever's doing it shouldn't underestimate my division!"**

"Things are really getting out of hand" Chad said.

" **By the way.." Ichigo started " What's your name?" Ichigo finished while turning back to look at Yuki.**

" **You're right.." A man said. "I'll tell you. Ivan." A man with slicked back hair and a mask covering his left eye.**

"An arrancar!?" Rukia said

"The hell is an arrancar doing in my room?" Ichigo said.

"Didn't the Soul Society have a truce with the remaining arrancar" Uryu questioned.

"Yes, but they're not supposed leave the Hueco Mundo." Rukia answered.

"Well let's see what's going on" Chad said.

"Right"

 **Everyone turned to look at the well dressed arrancar.**

" **Did you want me to say my full name? Ivan Azgiaro" He continued. Do you have any other questions? He finished with a cocky smile on his face.**

" **I don't give a damn who you are." Ichigo said while glaring. "Get the hell of my bed.**

"That's it for this chapter. Who's next?"

"I'll do it." Rukia said while taking the book. "Let's see **Chapter 3: Bad recognition..."**

 **A/N: Just wanted to say chapter length and the time it takes me to write everything out depends entirely on the manga. Hope whoever's bothering to read this enjoyed the chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

" **Pardon. Could you say that again?" Ivan questioned. "I didn't hear that correctly."**

"Great. An arrancar with a hearing problem." Ichigo drawled.

" **I don't care about who you are" Ichigo said. "But get the fuck off my bed. That's what I said"**

" **I Refuse"**

 **He was swiftly kicked out the window.**

" **He's a making a mess again." Yuzu said. "Hey, brother!"**

" **Who is he?" Chad questioned.**

"That's what we're wondering." Rukia said.

" **Wasn't he an arrancar?" Uryu started. "The thing on his face appeared to be a hollow mask."**

" **Who knows. Anyway I don't want him coming back in here. I'll settle this outside." Ichigo said while pulling out his badge and transforming into his soul reaper form.**

 _I don't think I'm ever going to get used to seeing myself with powers._

" **Okay! we'll come help after this bread is finished!"**

" **I'll be back before then!"**

" **Uhm.. who's that person?" Shino asked. she and Yuki were huddled together in a corner.**

" **I wonder?" Orihime questioned, mouth filled with bread**

"Orihime, don't talk with your mouth full" Rukia scolded.

"Aww, but the bread is so good~" Orihime whined.

"No Orihime"

"Aww"

" **Ughh... Why did you kick me? Are you stupid or something?"**

" **Hey"**

" **!"**

 **Looking up, Ivan saw Ichigo floating above him.**

" **If you're here to talk, follow me"**

" **Talk with you? How arrogant. Aren't you the least bit curious off my identity?**

"Why the hell would I be." Ichigo deadpanned.

" **I'm not. Let's go." Ichigo said while flying away.**

" **Ah! W-wait!"**

" **How annoying. And he's really following me, in the end" Ichigo deadpanned.**

"You really enjoy that facial expression, huh Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"When so much stupid is consistently happening around you, you learn to enjoy the expression."

" **Just like Uryu said, you have an arrancar mask. Guess that makes you one of them huh?" Ichigo asked. "What do you want with me? I doubt you want to avenge Aizen"**

 **Ivan appeared to be shocked by the question**

" **Arrancar?"**

" **Are you alone? Or following someone else's orders? What can be gained by fighting me?"**

" **Me, an arrancar?"**

 **Ivan quickly flew above Ichigo's head.**

" **What do you mean?"**

" **I'm not an arrancar" He said while lifting his arm, a quincy cross falling out of his sleeve.**

"WHAT!"A collective yell coming from the group.

"Uryu, explain!" Ichigo called out.

"How the hell am I supposed to know!" Uryu responded

"You're the damn quincy, so explain what the hell an arrancar is doing with a quincy cross!"

"Just because I'm a quincy doesn't mean I know everything about my race! Or did you forget what happened to my people!?"

Both friends where in each others faces. The previously buried feelings of resentment slowly bubbling to the surface. feelings tha hadn't shown itself in almost two years, but was never properly.

Orihime, Chad, and Rukia looked on in shock. Never imagining that the book could so easily put them on opposite sides. Rukia was just remembering that there ill feeling towards each other was never truly handled, at least she wasn't aware if they ever did truly bury the hatchet. But... They couldn't have had feelings of resent boiling under the surface for this long, could they?

Just before the shouting match could begin again they both simply stopped and truned back to their seats.

"Continue reading, Rukia" Uryu said.

Rukia looked back and forth in between Ichigo and Uryu. She wondered if it was really okay to continue.

"It's fine, Rukia. Just continue." Ichigo calmly said.

"...Okay."

" **!"**

 **Ichigo's widened upon seeing that. The cross gained a blue aura, before turning into a large bow like weapon with canon like protrusions along it.**

" **That's..."**

" **What's the matter, Ichigo? This seem familiar?**

"Tch, I hope I kick this guys ass."

 **Ichigo stared on in shock.**

 **-Rukongai District 64 East "Sabitsura"-**

" **There's really no one around." Yumichika said.**

" **Some people were still here when I got the report. It means things are progressing."**

" **Maybe they got scared and left" He said while shrugging his shoulders. "You wouldn't want to stay where people were disappearing would you?"**

" **If they moved somewhere else the Research and Development would know. We'd get more reports."**

"Things are really going downhill fast **."** Rukia muttered.

" **3rd seat! 5th seat! I've searched high and low and haven't found a single soul!" A low rank soul reaper.**

" **Every single person gone without a trace. It's almost as if-**

 **-Don't be stupid. I'm not closing the case on this one yet."**

" **Well."**

" **What is it?"**

" **There is one thing you have to see"**

 **Footprints. Dozens of them. All grouped up together.**

"Footprints? But I thought there wasn't any trace? This is really strange. Could it be? I guess there isn't any other option then..." Uryu silently said to himself, lost in thought.

" **Footprints... They all gather at this point and then doesn't look like they went somewhere else. It looks like they all gathered here to be taken somewhere else." Yumichika reasoned.**

" **Did you notice Yumichika?"**

" **Yeah. The footprints... Are all a pair of barefeet and a sandle? It wasn't hollows that did this, but other residents of the Rukongai!"**

"But.. That can't be right! No one in the Rukongai would betray the others like this!" Rukia said with a shocked express.

"Rukia, it's okay. We'll find out what's going on by reading forward." Ichigo said

"Ichigo.. Since when were you so reasonable?"

"For some reason I feel like that's an insult..."

" **What...!?" The grunt said. "What does that mean!?"**

" **It's our job to find out. Search the place! there might be more clue!"**

" **YES SIR!**

 **-1st Division Barracks-**

" **And that was from the 11th and 9th divisions."**

" **I see." Head captain Yamamoto said.**

"I see the old geezer isn't any different."

"Ichigo!, show some respect to the captain commander!"

"Yeah, how bout no."

" **Next is division... ARGH!"**

 **Hearing his his subordinate scream out, Genryusai turned around to see.**

" **Whoa are you?"**

 **Seven white robed figures.**

" **We met at last Genryusai Yamamoto, Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13. We came here.. To declare war."**

"A war!? The hell is this bastard talking about!?"

"Ichigo, before you start let's address an elephants in the room"

"What do you mean, Uryu?" Ichigo responded, purposely ignoring their previous conversation.

"Rukia, why do you flinch whenever Ichigo's powers are brought up?"

Ichigo himself was shocked by the question. Turning, he saw that Rukia had a simila expresson her face.

"Well then... I guess the cat's out of the bag." Rukia said while nervously looking at her own feet. Taking a deep breath, she looked up at Ichigo's eyes, and started to explain. "For the past few months, Kisuke has been going around collecting reishi from the captains and lieutenants and compressing them into a sword. He's done this in hope that the sword would be able to return you soul reaper abilities. Based off what we're seeing, it worked." Rukia finished.

Ichigo stared at her in shock before looking at his own hands. _All this time.. Kisuke... Renji... Byakuya... All the other captains. They've been doing all this to help me regain my powers?_

"Ichigo?" Orihime questioned, wondering if he was alright.

"I'm fine Orihime. I just.. Need some time to think. Read on without me.'

"Ok.."She said before taking the book and beginning. " **Chapter 4: KreigsErklarung..."**


	4. Chapter 4

" **However... I am surprised." The masked quincy said. "Despite this being office, or better, the personal space of the Captain-Commander. It was quite easy to break into." He continued. "Isn't the security a bit lacking?"**

"Hmph. like the Captain-Commander really needs protecting." Rukia said.

" **There is no need." Genryuusai said, a glare in his eye. "For I am here there is no better security."**

"Scary..." Orihime muttered

" **I see. Those will be your last words of arrogance, Genryuusai Yamamoto."**

"For some reason I highly doubt that." Uryu dryly stated.

 **A large ball of energy was gathering at the end of Ivan's bow. He quickly fired the blast but Ichigo simply slashed it in half with his large sword.** _ **What was that? It looked similar to Uryu's pendant. Is it the the same thing? But that he's a.. But what about the mask? Only arrancar should have that.**_

"It seems future you is wondering about the same thing, Ichigo"

"Huh? What?" Ichigo stammered. Coming out of a daze.

"Your paying attention right chigo?"

"Yeah Rukia, I'm just a little out of it."

"Okay Ichigo..."

 **The canon like protrusions on Ivan's bow gathered energy before unleashing several bolt of energy. Ichigo flew in between most of them slash apart others.**

" **WHAT'S THE MATTER, ICHIGO!? JUST AVOIDING!? IS THAT ALL YOU CAN DO!?." Ivan loudly goaded.**

 _ **Weird. He's just trying to provoke me.**_

" **AT THIS RATE YOU'LL NEED BANKAI TO STAND A CHANCE!"**

 _ **Again with the taunting.**_

"It appears that he wants you to activate bankai for some reason, Ichigo." Uryu reasoned.

"I guess, but why?"

"We'll have to wait and see"

 _ **I don't know who he is or what's his game. I guess the only way to find out is to play his game.**_ **Ichigo's other hand reached over and clasped the hilt of his sword so that he was holding it with both hands.**

" **Ban..**

 **Ivan smiled deviously.** _ **Finally!**_

"Are you sure about this, Ichigo?" Orihime worriedly asked.

"Relax. I'll be fine. There's no way a chump like this could beat me." Ichigo said while rubbing Orihime's head.

Orihime simply smiled and continued reading.

 _ **This is it for you, Ichigo!**_ **He continued in his head while thrusting out his hand. A circular pendant appearing in his hand. He thrusted it out before him a large white circle appearing before him with a black circle appearing behind him.** _ **THIS IS THE END OF YOUR BANKAI!**_

"The hell does he mean by that?" Ichigo questioned. No one had an answer and they all nervously looked around at each other.

 **...Kai." Ichigo smoke obscuring his form**. **He stopped however and looked up in shock to see a large black X with a white center blocking the sky. "...What is that?**

 **Ivan simply smirked as as large balls of energy gathered up in front of him. The energy fired all around Ichigo.**

" **I?"**

" **Melt. Sea becomes clouds. Clouds become rain. Rain becomes mist. All things that have a shape, vanish." Ivan recited. "At the end of our joy we throw the cup to the ground!"**

" **UWAHH!" Ichigo let lose a large scream as part of is bankai clothing started disappearing.**

"Oh no.." Orihime said, a shocked look on her her face

"This can't be good..." Chad surprisingly said

 _Is..Is he taking away my bankai!?_ Ichigo eternally screamed. His shocked eyes glued to the screen. _Am I going to lose it all again!?_

"Orihime, please continue. We must see what happens next." Uryu said, his eyes alert.

" **NOW!" Ivan yelled.**

" **GRAHHH" Ichigo screamed as he used his blade to destroy the beams of light surrounding him. "GETSUGA..!" Ichigo started his attack. Ivan looked on in shock. "TENSHO!" A large wave of black energy flew out towards Ivan.**

" **Impossible..!" Ivan screamed with a shocked face.**

"OOOO Ichigo! that was sooo cooool!" Orihime cheered.

"Yeah I know." Ichigo cockily.

"I'll admit that was fairly impressive, Ichigo. Though it did take you a while to figure out the obvious answer." Rukia slyly said.

"I find myself flashing back to a certain soul reaper losing to a low level hollow. I wonder who it was."

"Tch!"

 **We find ourselves back in the soul society. Were Sasakibe has been impaled by a large sword.**

"Oh no!" Rukia called out

Orihime was in shock. _I wish I could help him.._

" **Sasakibe!" Genryuusai called out.**

 **Sasakibe was covered in blood. He was dead. "Do not grieve. You should praise him. He was kind enough to show you the fate of the soul society."**

"I'm going to kick all there asses!" Ichigo growled out.

"Ichigo, I'm with you on this." Rukia said, just as angry.

"Would you both just let Orihime read. Neither of you can do anything in this room. So we must read and see what the future holds." Uryu explained.

Both simply grumbled, both leaving a grumpy look on their faces.

" **In other words after fighting and sacrificing everything you will die. In five days The Soul Society will perish at the hands of the Vandenreich."**

"So far reading this has just given us more questions, but the ability to do all this... We must truly be dealing with the Soul King." Uryu said.

"Yeah, but didn't he say that he was giving us all this as a gift for saving him? What could possibly be strong enough to threaten the soul king?" Rukia questioned

"It'd have to be a being of immense strength. I can't imagine all of us being strong enough to beat it." Chad responded.

"Look, all we know for sure is that the Soul King's life was threatened. We don't know yet what could have possibly done it or if they were really as strong as the Soul King or just smart enough to threaten him. Either way we know that we've already won. This is all just a way to win again without sacrifices." Uryu ranted out. Somehow managing to reassure everyone.

"'I'd like to read next." Chad said. after being handed the book he began. " **Chapter 5: The Buckbeard...**


	5. Chapter 5

" **In five days the Soul Society will be annihilated the Vandenreich." The spear holding the lieutenant fragmented. Sending him crumpling to the ground. Genryusai simply stared. "Those eyes... I know what you are thinking. "Who are you?" and I hope you understand that we won't be telling you. After all the answer is obvious." THe robed groups shadows starting stretching. "Farewell"**

" **WAIT!" Genryusai called out while pulling out his zanpaktou. He stomped his and thrusted his blade causing a burst of flames to engulf the room.**

"Wow. The Captain Commander really is strong." Orihime marveled.

"Of course. The Captain Commander is the strongest soul reaper." Rukia replied.

 **The smoke cleared to show a destroyed room. The soldiers already gone.** _ **So they've escaped. Their energy is no longer in the Soul Society**_ _._

" **G-Genryusai sir" The lieutenant, barely alive, said. "Th... They can... Bankai!" He barely managed to get out. Genryusai eye's widened in having caught what he said.**

 **Turning back to the battle raging above Karakura the smoke was clearing after Ichigo's attack. Ivan emerged from the smoke badly burned.**

"You really did a number on him, Ichigo."

"The bastard deserved it."

"I'm not disagreeing with you."

" **Why doesn't your bankai vanish!"**

"So they can steal bankais..." Uryu realized.

 **Ichigo appeared behind Ivan, thrusting his blade at his neck. "Vanish? What do you mean?" Ichigo questioned. "I didn't give a shit about you at first, but I just realized I've got something to do, so you're coming with me."**

 **Before Ichigo could do anything a shadow appeared in front of Ivan.**

"Again with the shadows. I've never heard of an ability like this." Rukia stated

 **Ichigo quickly retreated as the shadow closed in on Ivan. "Don't worry Ichigo, this only hides chosen ones." Ivan said as the shadow engulfed him.**

"Damn, I really wanted to finish that bastard off."

"Wow ichigo, that was pretty blood thirsty. Taking notes from Kenpachi's books are we."

"Rukia, I swear I'll burn your chappy doll."

"I'll be good."

 _ **He vanished! Shit! that wasn't a garganta... so what was it?**_

 **There stood a palace. Seemingly partially made of ice. The figures who who told Genryusai of the war to come where walking in a hallway. One such figure tossed of the garment covering his face to reveal an adult male of average height. Half his hair was white, the other half black. Several piercing like objects ran down his face. The group arrived in a throne room to see Ivan kneeling.**

 _I can no longer deny it. He truly is back. I must come up with a plan..._ Uryu thought.

"This is all kinds of weird. Who are these guys? Arrancars with quincy abilities. Declaring war on the Soul Society and killing several 1st division soul reapers. When is this book going to give actual answers?" Ichigo pondered.

Rukia wanted to make a joke about Ichigo thinking, but the threat of a burning chappy proved too strong.

" **Ivan? Kneeling before moi? How adorable and based off your appearance you were a bit impatient, how naughty."**

" **Why you insolent...! I'd never kneel before someone like you!" Ivan growled out.**

" **What was that? Care to repeat it?" A glare in his eye**

" **Enough" A third speaker interrupted. At that exact moment the dual colored man's arm was cleanly sliced off.**

"The hell is wrong with this bastard!?" Ichigo yelled

Orihime felt faint. She didn't know if she could take this much brutality for the rest of the story. _But I can't look away! I must see this future with my own eyes!_

 _There he is..._ Uryu thought, a nervous sweat going down his face.

" **How many times must you be told? There is no fighting in front of me. I don't like unnecessary violence**

"Says the creep who just chopped a man's arm off." Ruika deadpanned

 **Well then. Let's hear that report shall we." The man lifted his head revealing a middle aged man with long black hair and a black beard. He worse a similar outfit as the others except with a black cloak covering it.**

 _His face.. It looks so familiar.. Where did I see it before?_ Ichigo wondered.

"I'll be taking my turn." Uryu said. " **Chapter 6: Foundation Stones...**

 **Well that was pathetically short. Good news is the next chapter has a lot more content in it. Bad news is it'll take me longer the write. Expect it to drop on saturday.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The man laid panting on the ground. The pain from losing his arm being nearly overwhelming. He tried forcing himself up, but to no avail. "Don't over exert yourself. Even sitting would be painful like that. You may speak lying down."**

"Wow. Maybe he isn't as big of an asshole as I thought he was." Ichigo was genuinely surprised.

" **Y..Yes.. Your Majesty..." He barely managed to get out.**

" **Of course you won't be needing your legs then."**

"Yeah he definitely isn't as big of an asshole as I originally thought." Ichigo deadpanned. "He's much much bigger."

" **You... You must be joking Your Majesty. I would never speak to you while lying down." The arrancar said, barely managing to get in a seating position. The man on the thrones smiled even wider.**

"I almost feel bad for him, but considering what he took part in I'm perfectly fine with this." Rukia said. The smile on her face was a pleasant one. Making what she just said even creepier.

"Note to self: don't invade the Soul Society again..."

" **I see. Now, time for your report." He said to Ivan.**

" **So late.." Yuki said. He was munching on a loaf of bread.**

"Damn it, that's my bread!"

"Ichigo, he's a guest who's been unconscious for over a day. He needs food." Orihime lightly scolded.

"Why does it have to be mine! And why is he still in my house!"

" **You say something?" Uryu questioned, mouth filled with bread.**

" **I'm talking about Ichigo! And didn't you say you were going to go help him!"**

" **The enemy's reiatsu is already gone. Besides there's no way Ichigo would lose to someone like him. I had no attention of helping him."**

"Uryu you rat bastard!"

"Ichigo calm down. You've been really worked up lately, is it your time of the month?"

"Uryu I swear I'll shove your glasses down your throat."

"My my Ichigo. You didn't t deny him~"

"Rukia, chappy will burn."

"Still not hearing a no."

" **He said it out loud. I was actually planning to go help." Chad said.**

"Thank you chad. At last I know someones got my back."

"No problem, Ichigo."

"...For some reason I feel like I haven't heard you talk in a while..."

"What? I read the previous chapter."

"I know I know. It's just a weird feeling."

 **Uryu turned his head to see Orihime smiling at him strangely. "What's wrong Orihime?"**

" **Hm? Nothing. I was just thinking that you and Ichigo really did become friends and I like that side of you."**

 **Uryu stared at her eyes wide. "If you want to make fun of me do it in a way I can understand!"**

"I'm not making fun of you, Uryu." Orihime started. "I honestly do like seeing you and Ichigo being friends." Orihime had a sad look on her face, remembering their earlier fight.

Both Ichigo and Uryu looked at her. Neither knowing what to say.

" **I'm back."**

" **Welcome back Ichigo! Are you hurt?"**

" **No I'm fine, but..." Ichigo trailed off as a strange noise filled the air. "What is that noise?" He followed the noise to see Yuki looking at his pocket.**

" **Sorry that's my phone." Yuki said as he reached for the phone.**

" **Hey that voice..." Shino said.**

" **Sorry if it's weird. Shino's humming is my ringtone." Yuki said. He had a goofy look on his face.**

"See Ichigo they do like each other."

"Orihime I doubt it will work out the way you think it will."

" **I knew it! When did you even record that!?"**

" **Isn't it horrible? Especially this "nnn" part."**

"See Orihime? Just because they're close friends and a few "cute" moments happen between them doesn't mean they like each other."

"For some reason a shiver just went down my spine..." Rukia said.

 **Yuki, now sporting several bruises, finally answered the phone. "Yes, I'm Yuki. Yes, exactly. Yes. Eh?" Yuki Said in surprise after having traded dialogue with whoever was on the other end.**

"I'm guessing they told him off the attack. Presumably so you could hear, Ichigo." Uryu said.

This sobered the mood for everyone. Remembering the attack that took the lives of their allies.

 **Ichigo's eyes widened. He and everyone's attention was now focused solely on the half conversation before them. "Eh? EH!? Yes. Yes but... I see. Yes well... Yes"**

" **What happened?" Ichigo questioned.**

" **I..I have to return back to base... For a funeral.." He and the others wore shocked expressions on their faces. "A funeral for 1st lieutenant Chojiro Sasakibe."**

"I'd imagine this whole thing would be pretty shocking for us **."** Chad said. He looked around when the reading didn't begin again to see everyone staring at him with shocked expressions. "What?"

"N-nothing it's just... hearing you talk,no, start a conversation... It's just shocking alright?"

"You guys are weird."

" **Okay I'll explain the situation briefly. don't talk, just listen." Akon said. "57 minutes ago 7 people broke into the room of the 1st division. They retreated 52 minutes ago. A few members of the first division perished, including the 1st lieutenant. The Captain-Commander however is safe.**

 **At the same time at the gate several intruders appeared. 106 members died."**

"So many Soul Reapers .." Rukia said in shock. This was already worse than anything Aizen did.

" **This is where Sasakibe suffered a grievous wound. He was then carried to the head office where he died. "We don't know how they got in, nor how they got out. No activity readings came through the shakonmaku so there means of travel is in no way impeded by it."**

"This is truly dangerous. They can come and go as they please. But this begs a question, why did they announce they were invading?" Rukia questioned.

"The questions just keep piling on." Ichigo said. _Plus that guy... He still looks so familiar. Where have I seen him before?_

 **Ichigo was lying down on his bed staring out the window. To many questions running through his head to stay still. "I might as well go on patrol."**

 **Ichigo flew through the sky allowing his thought to run free.** _ **I might be biased but...**_ **Ichigo remembered** _ **. i believe the reason they gave a detailed report to yuiki, a common soldier, was because they knew he was near you. in other words they wanted you to be informed. Which also means they'll ask you to cooperate. However, there's nothing we can do for now.**_

"It's so damn frustrating to be acting on the whim if the enemy." Ichigo complained while rubbing the back.

"There's nothing we can do about it, Ichigo, but as long as we work together we'll be able to handle whatever comes at us." Rukia said with a genuine smile.

"Rukia.."

"Ichigo..."

"Rukia..."

"Ichigo..."

"Rukia.."

"Ichigo.."

*AHEM*

Both Ichigo and Rukia broke apart from their... staring contest to see Uryu looking at them annoyed, Chad looking at them with a strange smirk, and Orihime... Crying? Seriously what the hell is going on?

"If you both are done making googly eyes at each other I'd like to go back to reading."

"Yeah sure man no one told you to stop."

Uryu lets loose an exasperated sigh.

 **Ichigo stared blankly ahead before he heard a strange noise above him. He looked up to see what it was.**

" **UWAOHHHH" Nel cried out as she fell from the sky.**

"Nel? Definitely haven't seen her in a while."

"Now that I think about it.. it's strange seeing a child arrancar.."

"Trust me Rukia. Looks can be deceiving."

" **Ne-NEL!?"**

" **SUPER SPEED!" Nel called out as she headbutted Ichigo.**

"That damn brat.."

"Ichigo, aren't you wondering how she got there? Or why?"

"I was hoping at least this thing would be immediately explained. Instead of vaguely setting it up and expecting the viewers to tune in again and again for the brief chance of having an answer. It's almost like the Soul King wants us to keep reading this like it was on a weekly bases like a manga. And know that I thinking about it, the art showing us the future is drawn just like a manga.."

"What are you getting at Ichigo?"

"I don't know..."

" **You show up after this long to do this?" Ichigo grounded out.**

" **I...Ichigo. It's bad Ichigo. Help me. Hueco mundo is.. Hueco Mundo is !"**

"Aaaanndd we cut away again. Why am I not surprised?"

" **5 days." The bearded man said.**

" **Y-Yes sir...! It's the required time for us and the Soul Society to be prepared."**

" **It's the future."**

" **Uh!?**

" **2 days ago, when you went to inspect the angle used to break into the frontier you already said at this rate, in the near future, Soul Society would lose balance with the souls in the human world. Didn't you?"**

The gang, minus Uryu, felt incredibly intimidated by the man and didn't know why. Uryu knew full and well why he was intimidated and why he felt a rush of anger looking at the man.

" **Luders Friegen. Can you predict the future?"**

" **Eh.. uh...What...?"**

" **Answer. Can you see the future?"**

" **No.. I can't Your majesty"**

" **Then why do you speak of the future like you know it? I want to hear about the now."**

"You know how I said I almost felt bad for the guy? Well know I really feel bad for the guy."

 **The top half of Luders was blown clean off.**

!

Everyone was shocked and speechless from what they just saw. Too casually murder your own subordinates... This man was without a doubt a monster. Of course, Uryu already knew this.

 **Blood splattered onto Ivan's face. His eyes seemed permanently widened. "Ivan."**

" **Y-yes Your Majesty!"**

" **I don't have a reason to blame you or praise you. You did enough to slow Ichigo down."**

" **Than...Thank you!"**

" **You're no longer of any use to me."**

Orihime once again wanted to close her eyes, to look away, but her own promise made her look ahead knowing what would happen next.

" **You can become a foundation stone to build peace."**

" **NO-**

 **He was completely obliterated.**

No one said anything. While he was an enemy no one deserved to die in such a way.

" **Are you fine with that?" One of the still robed men said.**

" **With what?"**

" **Killing off precious pawns?"**

" **I don't care." The man got out of his throne and started walking up stairs that materialised before him. "If I want arrancars I could get as many as I want" He reached a curtain that he grabbed and pulled back to reveal Tier Harribel, chained to a wall.**

"Isn't she one of the top espada? What's she doin alive?"

"I healed her after the war was over."

"Last I heard she became the leader of Hueco mundo." Rukia said.

"So that means they're in..."

"Yes, Ichigo." Uryu said while pushing up his glasses. "They're in Hueco Mundo."

" **Hueco Mundo is already our territory. It's just another stepping stone."**

"So many questions... So little answers. At least we're getting somewhere." Ichigo muttered. _But that man... Why does he feel so familiar?_

"So I guess it's my turn." Rukia said taking the book, she started to read. **"Chapter 6:The Crimson Cremation...**

 **Surprise! An early gift for all those who bother to read his story. Thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

" **Hueco Mundo...?" Ichigo questioned. "What do you mean Nel!? Was it attacked!? By who!?"**

"Jeez, Ichigo." Rukia said, she had teasing smirk on her face. "Let the girl breathe."

"Is now really the time Rukia?"

"It's always the time."

 **Sensing something behind him, Ichigo quickly turned around to see an object rapidly approaching him. Not wanting to repeat off the situation with Nel, Ichigo dodged out of with the object crashing near him.**

" **SUPERSPEED!" The object called out. Now impaled into the ground, the object, whose lower half was the only visible part, started to speak. "Tch! I tried to hide until the last possible second to surprise attack you, but you still managed to dodge! As expected from Ichigo Kurosaki!"**

"Seriously, what the hell is wrong with that guy?" Ichigo deadpanned.

"Now now Ichigo, he was just testing your skills." Rukia said with a coy smile.

"I don't need some idiot testing my strength."

 **Ichigo was left speechless and had misfortune of having to look at Pesche's crotch. "Oops I guess you wouldn't recognize me just by staring at my crotch. Well, allow me to introduce myself!"**

" **I know who you are damnit!" Ichigo said while stomping down on Pesche.**

"Ichigo! Don't hurt you friends! It's mean!"

"I'd call that bastard many things. 'Friend' is not one off them."

" **The hell are you trying to do? Nel was trying to tell me about Hueco Mundo before you interrupted."**

 **Pesche, snapping to awareness, popped into Ichigo's face. "Exactly, Ichigo Kurosaki!" Before he could continue he face was firmly slammed into the ground. "Exactly that! Ichigo Kurosaki.." Peshe said, slightly more dazedly than before. His ass was pointed straight at Ichigo.**

" **I don't want to see your ass either."**

"You're such great friends Ichigo!"

"We really need to teach you how to read people."

Orihime simply stared at him with a confused expressed while tilting her head.

" **Hueco Mundo... Was attacked!"**

" **I already know."**

 **There stood a funeral pyre. Sasakibe's body laid there.**

Everyone was quiet. Each having various thoughts on what they were seeing. The main thought they all shared was a simple, yet complex question. _What's next?_

" **Chojiro Tadaoki Sasakibe. He was a soul reaper meant to be a captain." Byakuya Kuchiki said. Renji Abarai, his lieutenant, stood behind him. "Yet.. He never used his full strength in front of others."**

"This is news to me.." Ichigo said.

"He wasn't the first lieutenant for show." Rukia said somberly.

" **According to records he mastered banka before even Shunsui and Ukitake. What many say is that he never took part in battles, that he was a mere coward." Byakuya continued. "Still, no matter what people said, Sasakibe Chojiro never faltered and stayed true to his path. Over the centuries the position of captain was vacant many a time for various reasons, but he chose to uphold his oath and remain the lieutenant of the Captain-Commander."**

"He sounds like such a great guy... To bad I never got the chance to meet him." Orihime said.

"Don't worry, Orihime. We're here to change the future. When this is all said and done I'll personally introduce you to him." Rukia reassured.

"Pinkie promise?"

"Yes, pinkie promise."

" **For such a man to use his bankai in battle for the first time..." Byakuya stopped whay he was saying and looked at the back of Genryuusai. "Fledglings like us couldn't possible understand what the Captain-Commander is experiencing now."**

 **Genryuusai had his head lowered. Deep in his own thoughts, remembering when Sasakibe swore loyalty to him. "Light the fire." Torches were raised into the night sky.**

Everyone one, even Uryu, bowed their heads in respect of a great soul reaper.

" **Sorry.." Ichigo started, now back in his body in his room. "..For asking you to come here so late at night." He finished, addressing everyone present.**

" **It isn't a problem, but is it true? What happened to Hueco Mundo?" Chad questioned.**

" **Whaaaaat? Does the big giant not believe Nel?" Nel called out, clearly offended.**

" **No, that's not it at all. By the way, have you forgotten me?"**

"To be fair, Chad, you don't really talk much."

"What do you mean? I talk plenty enough."

"Y-yeah let's just move past this.."

" **It's true." Pesche said. He was currently leaning against a wall. "After the deaths of the the first and second espada series the third, Tia Harribel, took over. But she was suddenly attacked and taken away. We have no clue who did it, but it seems their goals are to kidnap arrancar and make them there vanguard."**

"Well that explains Ivan." Ichigo muttered.

 _ **Well that explains Ivan.**_ **Ichigo thought.**

"Don't even start." Ichigo said while glaring at his snickering friends.

" **And our main issue.. Is that they kidnapped Dondochakka!"**

" **Ichigo..." Orihime muttered.**

" **I guess what we're doing next is obvious right?" Chad said.**

" **I'm sorry, but this is one mission I can't help you on." Uryu said while looking down.**

"Uryu-!?"

"It's fine, Rukia." Ichigo cut her off before she could really begin. "It's perfectly understandable that a quincy shouldn't be out saving hollows, right?" Ichigo asked Uryu.

"Yeah.." Uryu muttered.

"See, Rukia? It'd be weirder if he did come help us."

"Okay.."

" **Uryu.." Orihime started.**

" **Right." Ichigo said with an understanding smile. "After it's a quincy's job is to hunt hollows."**

"Wow Ichigo. You've really become mature." Rukia marveled.

"Hmph it's been sixteen months. The hell did you expect." Ichigo said with a cocky smile.

" **I knew you'd say that, but I also knew you'd whine like a bitch if I didn't call you over."**

"I take back everything I just said." Rukia deadpanned.

"Damn it future me.." Ichigo grinded out in between his closed teeth.

"Is your other implying something about me, Carrot Top?" Uryu said with a vein pulsing on his head.

"What? That you whine like a bitch when you're not included, Four-Eyes?" Ichigo said with an equally annoyed expression on his face.

Lightning danced between the two's eyes as there glares increased in potency. That is until Rukia stood and smacked both in the back off the head. "Jeez I swear you're both children."

" **You.." Uryu had annoyed expression as he said this.**

" **But don't worry, we'll do perfectly without you around." Ichigo teased. He wore a sly expression on his face while shrugging his shoulders.**

"How is it possible that you've managed to lose this much maturity in a span of ten seconds?"

"Shuddup."

" **Well aren't you having good fun~" Kisuke Urahara said as he arrived in Ichigo's window.**

"Oh great. Now this bastards here."

"Ichigo~" Orihime dragged out his name.

"Yeah yeah be nice and all that."

" **Shall I arrange.. A trip to Hueco Mundo?"**

 **Back to the palace off the enemy the blonde haired man noticed something lying near Ivan's corpse. "Hn? Oh it's Ivan's medallion." He said while picking it up. "It look's used, but, he didn't succeed in stripping Ichigo Kurosaki of his bankai."**

"Good. It would suck to lose a part of Zangetsu again."

"Aren't you curious about their device not working on you?"

"Why would I be?"

" **I see. I guess a special method is truly required to get him."**

" **We could predict it, but I'd say actual proof is necessary." The subordinate said.**

" **Even hotblooded fools have their uses. Contact the Iacto Arme of Hueco Mundo. Tell them to pick up a few more idiots without killing them."**

" **As you wish, Your Majesty."**

 **Flags went up in the air as the army marched through the desert.**

"So they're going to pick up more arrancar foot soldiers? Just how many have they gotten already." Rukia pondered.

"An invasion of the Soul Society..." Ichigo said, lost in thought. Before anything else could happen, a bright flash erupted behind him. Quickly realizing what had happened, Ichigo turned his head to see who had arrived. Only to see...

"My my~ What do we have here? An interesting game of 'keep the color away'?"

Kisuke Urahara. Wearing an all white version off his normal outfit.

"Damnit! Of all the people who could have possibly shown up, it had to be Hat-and-Clogs." Ichigo groaned.

"How mean, Ichigo. I just got to this party of yours and the first thing you say to me is that? Keep up that attitude up and I might start questioning your love for me." Kisuke said while fanning himself.

"I don't love you! It's actually quite the opposite. " Ichigo said while glaring at his mentor, a fact that he would never admit aloud.

"*sigh* And you think he'd be a bit more grateful that I restored his powers. Oh well~ Now, would anyone mind telling me where we are."

While they were curious about the whole 'returned his powers' bit, they felt it prudent to alert him of the situation. "My my the future you say? What a dangerous gift we've been given. It should come in handy considering what's happened." Kisuke said with rare serious look in his eye.

"That's the second time you've talked about something that hasn't happened yet, Kisuke." Rukia said.

"Oh? interesting.. What were you all doing before you ended up here?"

"Well I was just seeing Karen off. She was doing something about the ghosts in Karakura Town." Ichigo replied.

"Hmm... Tell me Ichigo, how long has it been since Aizen's defeat?"

'Sixteen months.. Why?"

"Hahahaha. What an intriguing decision made by our dear Soul King." Kisuke said having left lose a dry, humorless laugh.

"You don't mean.." Uryu started, his eyes widening in shock.

"Oh but I do." Kisuke said. He closed his fans and lowered his head, causing his eyes to be shadowed. "Where I come from the Soul Society has already been left in ruins."

 **ANd I'm amazingly back from the dead, literally. A fever decided to kick my ass and force me to rest for longer than I wanted, but with this I should be back on schedule. And to address a review, no I am not shipping Rukia and Ichigo. I will however make small jokes about them as a running gag. I'll try to do the same with Ichigo and Orihime. The only way a pairing will happen is if enough folks ask for one. That being said thank you to anyone who bothers to read this story.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Hmm... What a strange situation I find myself in. Then again I should be used to the strange by now._ These were the thoughts of one Kisuke Urahara, former captain of the Gotei 13. _Time travel, spacial distortion, and omnipotence all being displayed in one neat package. Without a doubt we're dealing with the true Soul King. According to Ichigo this room and the book are a gift for saving him in the future. That means we one the holy war, but at what cost? The price we've payed has already been far too high, how much worse did it get?_

These thoughts and more ran through Kisuke's head. He currently had the book in his hands while everyone was gazing at him, all with nervous expressions. _Soul society being destroyed?_ Ichigo thought. _How is that possible? They have people like Byakuya, Kenpachi, And the old geezer protecting it._ Ichigo turned his head to see Rukia staring in shock at Kisuke, like she had for the last ten minutes since Kisuke's bombshell. Ichigo chose not to pry, knowing when things are too personal for someone to intrude on.

Rukia herself was completely shocked. Don't get her wrong, she knew the future would be bleak, but up until this point the future was just that, the future. Something that didn't have to worry about yet and had all the time in the world change when they left this room. In hindsight maybe that thought process was naive. If the entire Soul Society, her home, could be left in ruins by the enemy, then what hope did she and all her friends have to change things even with all the knowledge of what's to come. Hell what's to say anyone would believe them any way.

 _I could care less about what happens to the Soul society, but what about my..._ Uryu Ishida thought. He knew stories of how strong the Quincy King and his Sternritter where, he also knew that them simply being here meant that his 'King' was a threat to the Soul King's existence. He truly understood this, it was why he had a plan in work in his mind currently to try and finish the king and his army' s elite force off. So far his plan went as far as joining their army, but he had yet to think of anything else. He truly understood the strength of the king, or at least he thought he did. The destruction of Soul Society didn't matter to him, but his friends safety did.

"Well~ I suppose I should start telling about what's going on in my time." Kisuke started.

"There's no point, Hat-and-Clogs." But Ichigo Interrupted. "We're going to see it all through this story."

"Oh-ho~ I suppose that's true, but don't you want to at least know why I've been sent here? From my particular point in the timeline? I believe I've figured it out." Urahara said behind his always on hand fan.

"So have I." All eyes turned to Rukia as she muttered those three word. "We haven't been thinking this through all the way, we've seen it as something that we can easily solve. We've been naive thinking this book and this room would be enough to change our fate. Kisuke is here as another gift, someone who's personally seen what happens if we aren't fully prepared."

"Not the way I would've phrased it, but you hit the nail on the coffin Rukia~." Urahara said in his normal cheerful way, but then his eyes hardened. "The future, my present, is a terrible place to be in. More Soul Reapers then I could count have been murdered and then enemy still has their entire force ready for another attack. Calling the situation grim would be an understatement. I have a plan to weaken the enemy, but there's no guarantee that we can defeat the enemy with our current forces."

While he hadn't expressly said it, it was clear that several dead Soul Reapers were people they knew and just random faces in the crowd.

"I was sent here so you guys could understand the full gravity of the situation before so the gift you've recieved would not be wasted." Urahara finished.

"Yeah, we get it, Hat-and-Clogs." Ichigo aid while crossing his arms. "The fate of our friends are on our shoulders, what else is new?" Ichigo's words caused everyone to perk up, and Urahara to stare at him in shock. "Saving my friends and those who need it has always been my goal, and I don't give a damn about what stands in my way. Everyone is going to make it out this war alive even if I have to personally go knocking down this bastard King's door and shove my foot up his ass."

Now everyone was staring at him in shock, before smile started to appear on everyone's face.

"You never cease to amaze me, Ichigo Kurosaki." Urahara said, and the sentiment was agreed upon by everyone.

"Jeez Ichigo who knew that you had such a personal interest in seeing to another man's ass. No judging." Rukia teased.

"Damn you Rukia. Damn you straight to hell." Ichigo said while pinching his nose.

"Well without adieu, how bout I read the next chapter, kay?" Urahara said while plopping down on a couch. " What chapter were you on again?"

"The 8th." Uryu replied.

"Well then let's see... **Chapter 8: Breathe But Blind** Oh ho~ What an interesting naming style from the Soul King."

"I don't know. The chapter titles are always weird and only ever make sense when you finish the chapter." Ichigo replied.

" **How the hell did you get to my house with such perfect timing?" Ichigo questioned.**

" **Isn't that obvious? I was waiting outside your house for the perfect opportunity~"**

 **Ichigo deadpanned at the man.**

"I swear Urahara..." Ichigo said.

"hahahaha~"

" **I'm just kidding."**

"See Ichigo? I'm a nice guy."

"When it benefits you, sure you are. **"**

 **Currently Ichigo and co. were in route for Hueco Mundo. "If two arrancars appear in the living world there's no way I wouldn't notice." Urahara explained. "ANd even before that the fight you had and the unusual events in Soul Society. That right there is more than enough reason to be on guard. I'm sure you realize it as well right? Everything is connected and that's definitely not a trivial matter."**

 **Hueco Mundo was on fire. Fire that burned a bright blue.**

"I'm guessing a lot of fighting took place." Uryu said.

"You would be guessing correctly, Uryu." Urahara responded.

" **Ichigo and his friends were just seeing the end of the long tunnel. " Ok Let's go!" He called out as they sprang out of the gargantia several meters in the air.**

"God damn it Hat-and-clogs."

"Oh ho~ Is that becoming your new catchphrase, Ichigo?

" **UWAAH we're in the ky!" Nel called out.**

" **It's always like this with Urahara." Ichigo deadpanned.**

" **You know me so well~"**

"God damn it me~" he turned to see everyone staring at him. "What? I wanted to see how Ichigo felt whenever he said it."

" **We're falling!" Ne continued.**

" **Santen Kesshun!"**

" **We're not falling!"**

"Aww she's so cute" Rukia gushed with Orihime nodding along with her.

"Yeah, in that form.." Ichigo said with a blush in his face. Thinking about Nel's more.. *ahem* _Voluptuous_ true form.

 **A quincy eye's glanced over at noise he believes he just heard. "What's wrong." His comrade asked.**

" **Nothing, I thought I heard something."**

" **Not possible. Everything over there is dead."**

"Those bastards...!" Ichigo muttered strongly.

" **It's just your imagination."**

" **I guess so." He responded while staring at a broken down wall.**

 **Behind said wall was Ichigo and the rest. "...Apparently they didn't notice us." Chad said.**

" **Really? You'd think with all the noise we made someone would notice." Ichigo said while holding unto Pesche's mask.**

"Are you trying to stop him from talking, Ichigo" Orihime.

"Yeah, at least it looks that way, why?"

"Because it doesn't look like it would work. What you're holding is his mask, Ichigo." Uryu responded for Orihime.

"Aw crap."

" **Good then they must be idiots." Pesche said, completely uninhibited by Ichigo's hand.**

"Damn it."

" **What!? How the hell can you speak while I'm holding you mouth?!"**

" **Because that is my mask, not my mouth."**

"Damn it, Damn it, Damn it." Ichigo repeated while banging his head on the table before him.

" **By the way, why are you trying to hold my mouth! That's rude you know!" Pesche called out while making a pose of objection.**

"Yeah Ichigo, that's rude!" Orihime scolded.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Ichigo yells of frustration grew louder, along with his banging becoming harder.

" **Apparently.." Urahara said with a serious look at the scene in front of him. "They didn't come because they were sure of the fates of the arrancar." Before them laid more than a few dead bodies of arrancar.**

" **Don't look." Ichigo said while covering Nel's eyes.**

"Crap. How much worse can this get."

"Believe me, Ichigo. This is only the tip of the iceberg."

 **Orihime was walking amongst the ruins. She was searching for any signs of life. Sadly no no such sign appeared. "They're all dead.." Orihime reported.**

" **I'm not surprised. Look at those blue flame. Normally the rocks and sand of Hueco Mundo don't burn, but those flames are made of condensed reishi, fully capable of setting fire to anything here." Pesche explained.**

"It's weird seeing him so serious.. But understable that he is." Rukia stated.

" **Before such foreign abilities, our leaders stood no chance. Without them we had no choice but to flee."**

" **What happens to the ones who are captured?" Ichigo questioned.**

" **They'll be taken and sorted. One to to be killed and one to keep. Those who are kept.."**

" **I got it. Leave it to me." Ichigo said confidently as ran away.**

"Why are you going so far for your former enemies, Ichigo?" Urahara questioned, face behind his fan. He of course knew the answer of the future Ichigo, but he wanted to see what this powerless version of him said.

"Didn't I already explain myself? If someone needs help then I'll do it. There's no need for thoughts like 'these people where once my enemies' when you're saving someone."

Rukia smiled, remembering similar words Ichigo once said. Uryu wondered if Ichigo would still say the same about him once he discovered his plans. Orihime felt her love of Ichigo was even more reassured. And Urahara simply smiled.

"Well then, let's see what happen next shall we~" Before he could continue a bright light erupted in the center of the room. All eyes looked expecting to see a new arrival. Instead what they saw was a brightly glowing zanpaktou. "Can it be..! But why!" Urahara said in complete shock.

"What the hell is that Urahara!?" Ichigo called out.

"That Ichigo, is the weapon I made using the reiatsu of all the captains and lieutenant to restore your power! But how could it be here! The one of my time was used and the one of your time wouldn't be complete yet. Then again we are dealing with the Soul King.."

Ichigo stared the sword completely in shock. His powers right before him he felt the desire that's been building up inside him for the last few months. The desire to protect those who need it with his own hands. To no longer wonder about the fates of his friends. To see Zangetsu again. His hand started to reach out towards, but before e could reach it, it was plucked out of the air by none other than Rukia.

Rukia stared at the blade in her hands before starting up and smiling sadly at Ichigo. It was only know that Ichigo realized that her hair was cropped into a bob and he beautiful she looked like that.

"Rukia..."

"You must once again become.. a Soul Reaper."

Ichigo stared at her before smiling

"Then give me that blade... Soul Reaper."

"My name is.. Rukia Kuchiki."

Ichigo reached over and firmly gripped the blade. ready for what was to come. "And I am... Ichigo Kurosaki." The blade was thrust into Ichigo as he bright light engulfed the room. As the light died Ichigo's form from the future was revealed to everyone present. He grabbed on to his sword and pulled and then gazed at his reflection on the blade. "It's good to have you back.. Zangetsu."

' _It's good to be back, Ichigo.'_

"Well~ now that that's settled let's continue the story shall we?" Urahara said. "Oh and Ichigo you might want to change back."

"Wha-? But how?" Before anyone could do anything else ichigo's closed were changed back to the white ones he wore upon entering the room, though the tattoos of his Soul Reaper form remained."Okay." Ichigo dragged out the word. Placing Zangetsu down on the table he turned back to Urahara.

 _Soul King indeed._ Urahara thought.

" **Wait wait wait! Dondochakka is not among them!"**

" **So what?" Ichigo had ceased his running and was turning to look at Pesche. "If we're saving Dondochakka we might as well save all the arrancar."**

" **Point taken, but- Wait!" Pesche tried speaking to Ichigo, but he choose to run of instead of listening.**

"You really are rude, Tattoo Boy" Rukia teased.

"And you like chappie. We're even."

" **Ufufu~ I wonder if he realizes exactly who he's racing off to help."**

" **Ex-exactly!"**

" **Ichigo knows." Chad started. "And I'm sure you know too. It's because he's the kind of guy that would do that, that you and Nel trust him so much."**

"Thanks, Chad. At least I know one of my friends will always stick up for me." The last sentence was said while staring pointedly at the others in the room.

"No problem, Ichigo."

*cough* "Kiss ass" *cough cough*

" **You firmly believe Ichigo can do something about this." Chad finished.**

" **You and me should be going as well Chad." Orihime said while running off.**

" **Yeah." The simple reply from Chad was said while he followed after her.**

" **L-let's go!" Peshe nervously said.**

" **Yes~"**

"Do you always have to be so damn casual?"

"Why yes, yes I do."

 **A man in a similar outfit as the other soldiers sat on what appeared to be a throne. This man was the leader of the Iacto Arme Kirge Opie.**

 _Oh great. Another fruit loop._ Were the thoughts of Ichigo.

" **In a line! You must stand with the wall behind you! Hurry up! It wouldn't take much to put a few more holes in your bodies!"**

"Ichigo.."

"Yeah Orihime?"

"I gonna kill them." Orihime said with a happy go lucky voice.

"O-okay Orihime..." Ichigo just so happened to be behind the couch. It definitely had nothing to do with him being scared nope not at all.

 **A soldier bent over and whispered into Kirge's ear. After receiving the message he stood "That guy seems to be the leader." A cloaked figure said to another.**

" **Hey. Do you really wanna do this? Maybe we should just give ourselves in."**

"Sadly that wouldn't work. Against an enemy who see's you as less than them, surrendering would only get you killed." Urahara explained.

" **Idiot! that wouldn't work, we'd still be killed!"**

"Oh-ho~ What do you know. one of them's actually mildly intelligent.

 **A flag pole was smashed to the ground by Kirge. "Order! Order! We will now be holding a selection to decide which arrancars we shall take. Who will live? Who will die?"**

"I seriously hate this guy." Ichigo said.

"You're not the only one" Rukia replied

"Ditto." Chad said.

"..."

"..."

"...Chad did you just talk?"

"Damn it Ichigo!"

" **Starting from the right side, I will stab you all to death one after the other! Do you truly want to live? Do you truly want to join His Majesty's army? Kneel before me and lick my boots and beg!"**

This line put a sour look on everyone's face.

 _He's no more pleasant than the first time around._ Urahara thought.

" **Your luck and skill aloud you to be chosen! Please do not waste this opportunity!"**

" **Well.. I'll be saved if I join your side right?" A nervous arrancar asked.**

 **He was quickly stabbed through the chest with the flag poles in Kirge's grip. "OOk. That's not how it works."**

"I'm going to kill that bastard!" Ichigo roared.

"How? Last I checked we're stuck in this room." Uryu said.

"Soon as I get the chance!"

" **You will have to go to 'an admission' test in the order you applied! And this 'selection' is what gives you the chance to apply for it! Anyone who doesn't understand this shall end up like this poor fellow!" He punctuated this by driving the iron pole further into arrancar's body.**

" **UGUHH!"**

"Really not liking this one bit." Rukia said while gripping her arms.

" **Like this! And this" He said while killing other arrancar's.**

" **The boss has no plan to take any arrancar in does he."**

" **Of course not."**

" **You're going to die!"**

"Can this scene end already? This guy makes me sick." Rukia said.

"Is it the brutality, the soldiers casual dismissal of it, or Kirge's sense of style?" Uryu asked.

"All of the above."

 **The pole was thrusted at another robed figure who managed to dodge it surprisingly. Another figure seized the opportunity to slash ar Kige, but only managed to slice the bladed end of the pole. The other figure figure thrusted their blade in face of kirge.**

"Well executed, for arrancars" Kisuke complemented.

" **C-captain!'**

" **Captain!"**

 **These and several other calls rang out.**

" **Your response took too long."**

"Would it kill him to give a guy a break? Because if it does then I truly hope he gives a guy a break."

" **This is truly strange. Didn't I order for their swords to be collected?"**

" **Y-yes sir! We checked all of them! There's no way they could have hidden them!"**

 **The cloaked figures removed their cloaks to reveal two female arrancars.**

"Oh! Those two!" Orihime said with her hand over her mouth.

"You know them, Orihime?" Rukia questioned.

"Y-yeah... They weren't all that nice to me while I was in Hueco Mundo." Orihime said with a nervous smile while scratching the back of her head.

"That's an understatement. I honestly thought they were dead, wouldn't have minded if they were." Ichigo stated with his trademark scowl.

"You'd be surprised about how many arrancar you've met survived the war, Ichigo." Urahara said. "Really only the espada and some of their direct underlings were killed and even then the third espada was left alive to lead the leftover arrancar."

"Wow. What happened to the third espada?"

"Ichigo, she was the woman That man was holding captive." Orihime explained.

"And why do you know that, Orihime?"

"I was the one who healed her."

"Wow. I really missed a lot."

" **I'm Master Aizen's personal aide, Loly Aivirrne!"**

' **I'm the same, Menoly Mallia!"**

" **There's no way a creep like you could beat us!"**

"Oh! I get it! They're parodying Super Sentai!"

"From some reason I highly doubt that, Orihime..."

 **Kirge wasn't fazed and merely activated the cross on his waist. he then quickly swung his weapon and destroyed the blade of Menoly. Loly tried mounting in offense, but Kirge was to fast and bashed her face in with the but of his blade.**

" **Guh!"**

" **Do it."**

"I really hope future us beats the living hell out of this bastard."

" **YES SIR!"**

" **Do we kill them!?"**

" **No. His Majesty said to collect any idiot with guts. They passed the test. Beat them, but don't kill." He said this all while turning his back and walking away from the scene. His comrades raced behind him to follow his orders.**

"His arrogance will be his downfall." Rukia said

"Wow, getting mighty philosophical there huh, Rukia." Urahara said.

"I'm just speaking the truth."

" **Anyways, I wonder." Kirge mused. "This Aizen fellow must not have been much, if he kept such pathetic aides. Well, after all, even Tier Harribel, who was ruling over Hueco Mundo after Aizen's death, couldn't do anything against His Majesty." Several grunts could be heard in the background, more than there rightfully should be. 'Hey, I said not to overdo it." He said while turning round only to see a quincy being killed.**

"Who could this be?" Ichigo wondered.

 **A disk tore through another quincy and headed towards Kirge, who merely caught it. "What are you?**

 **Three female arrancars are what he say, all strange in there own way. "WHATTTT!? You bad mouth Mistress Harribel and don't even know who we are!? Typical underling! How about you tell us your names!?" The heterochromic eyed arrancar said**

" **Why are you using plurals?" The arrancar with long sleeves said.**

" **Calm down, Apacci, or I'll kill you." The heavily muscled Arrancar ended.**

"So who exactly are they?" Questioned Ichigo.

"They're Tier Harribel's servants, if I remembering correctly. They have a fearsome ability to create a monster by combining their arms. It took the Captain-Commander to defeat it, but i'm sure any high ranking captain could have done the job." Kisuke explained.

"Wow, and Old geezer let them live?"

"He was focused on other matters. Now who shall read next?"

"I'll do it." Rukia replied and received the book. " **Chapter 9: Bond Beyond Blast...** Seriously what the hell is up with the Soul King's naming sense?"

 **ANd done. GOd this chapter was hell. What the hell is wrong with me? WHy did I choose now of all times to give Ichigo his powers back? When I already had all the crap with Urahara to deal with? The answer is I'm insane. Now to adress reviewa. Sadly no, I can not do Ichigo/Harribel. This is a reading fic and at the end of the day the main focus will be on that. There's simply not enough time to pair two characters who have never met before. Ichigo/Yoruichi is a possibility if enough people ask for it. NOw one last thing out of these following character:**

 **Yoruichi**

 **Byakuya**

 **Nel and Neliel**

 **and Renji**

 **Who should appear next? Popular vote decides. I won't choose until several weeks from now so there's plenty of time. Once again thank you to anyone who bothers to read this story.**


	9. Chapter 9

" **Whaaat!?" An annoyed Apacci said. She and an equally annoyed Mila Rose butted heads. "Who do hell do you think you're killing, Gorilla Bitch!?"**

" **It couldn't be anyone other than you you! Ya damn monkey!" An equally pissed Mila Rose yelled.**

"Wow, For some reason I'm getting deja vu.." Ichigo wondered.

Everyone performed their own versions of a deadpan as they remembered his interactions with Renji.

" **As you can see.." The much calmer Sung-Sun started while covering her mouth with her sleeve. "Those monkeys are busy fighting, so I'll be your opponent, Mr. Captain."**

 **Kirge simply stared.**

"I hate him, so much" Ichigo growled out.

" **SUNG-SUN, YOU BITCH!" Both of the monkeys- I mean arrancar yelled.**

"D-did The Soul King just make a joke!?" Rukia stuttered out. "Every perception I've had of the Soul King.. Shattered in in a few words..." She was painfully confused.

"Hahaha" Urahara clearly was enjoying this.

" **!?" Ichigo felt something happening where they were headed. "What's going on? A fights started?"**

 **He couldn't continue his pondering as Nel reached over from behind him and lifted herself up. "It's the Tres Bestias reiatsu!"**

" **Woahh! What the hell are you doing here, Nel!?"**

"Being snuck up on by a child-"

"Not. Another. Word."

" **What are you talking about, Ichigo? Ne;'s here to protect your back!" She said the final part while rubbing her chin and smiling creepily.**

"Aww, she's so cute." Cued Orihime.

"Really? I think we're look at two different thing.." Ichigo said while holding his head in hands.

" **Okay okay, I get it. Just hold on tight." Ichigo deadpanned. "By the way, what's this Tre- whatever?"**

" **Tres Bestias! Tres Bestias! Say it right! it means the three beasts."**

"Yeah, Ichigo, It's basic spanish, and don't you start!" Chad interrupted Ichigo before he could comment on him speaking. It got annoying okay?

" **It's the title of the three arrancar under Harribel! They're super strong and super scary!" Nel had a mesmerized look in her eyes. "They're also wild beasts who are always trying to kill each other! look cannibals!" Now that look was replaced with one of fear. "Now that they're hear the enemy stands no chance! They'll be wiped out in seconds! Uwahh I'm scared Ichigo!" She held Ichigo close... By covering his eyes.**

"God dammit." Ichigo face palmed.

" **I can't see, you idiot!"**

" **Oh No!"**

"Ichigo what's wrong?" Orihime questioned the teen who was holding his head.

"Nothing, just, a major headache."

" **Ichigo... If you make to much noise, they'll hear us!" Orihime said.**

" **..." Was Chad's response.**

"Great no even the Soul King is doing it." Chad muttered.

" **EETCHUM!" Apacci sneezed. "You talkin bout me, bitch!?" Apacci yelled at Mila Rose.**

"Holy crap, that superstition is real?" Ichigo was genuinely shocked.

"Ichigo, you're a hollow, soul reaper, human hybrid. You've been both to the afterlife and the embodiment of purgatory. You've faced down deceased samurai and megalomaniac wannabe gods. How is this possibly shocking to you?" Uryu questioned.

"Because! This superstition was such bullshit that I never believed it could possibly be true! It's like believing in the tooth fairy or Santa!"

"S-Santa's not real?" Orihime said with big, watery eyes.

"No!" Ichigo yelled, not fully realizing who he was talking too. That person immediately started bawling.

'Waaaahhhh!"

"Nice going, Ichigo!" Rukia chastised. "You made her cry!" This was said while she patted Orihime's back.

"Wha- bu- Ahh forget it." Ichigo sighed exhaustively.

" **Ahh?" Mila Rose bisected the enemy in front of her. "Why the hell would I do that? Your hearing must be shit!" The two were quickly butting heads again.**

" **Would you two please give it a rest? That or go home and let me handle it." Sung-Sun calmly said while cutting down a few enemies.**

"I'll admit, they're decently strong. " Ichigo said.

"Oh ho~ You're a judge of strength now, huh Ichigo? And here I thought you'd be distracted by these lovely ladies... assets." Urahara said with a goofy smile.

"Huh? What are you talking about, Hat-and-Clogs.?"

"Oh~ you know. Just a few lovely attributes about these arrancars."

"What...? Wait a second! Are you talking about their...! You goddamn pervert!" A flustered Ichigo said.

"Now now, Ichigo. There's nothing wrong about admiring the female form." Urahara was waving his fan at Ichigo.

"Oh yeah?" Rukia said with a completely normal, pleasant smile on her face. The twitching vane should be ignored. Also ignore her cracking her knuckles.

"Ahahaha."

" **Wha... What are they..?" A nervous quincy said.**

"They're Batman!" Orihime cheered.

'No, just, no Orihime." Ichigo said while pinching his nose.

" **S-Sir! I suggest we retreat immediately! They're too strong!" A quincy said while running back to Kirge. Kirge responded by forcing his blade through the quincy.**

"I hate him almost as much as I hate Aizen." Ichigo said.

 **This caught the female arrancars attention. "I have one proposal for you three." Kirhe said while lifting a single finger. "Capitulate."**

"... Ok you got me, what does that mean?" Ichigo questioned.

"Capitulate: synonymous with the word surrender." Uryu explained.

"... You really are stupidly smart aren't you?"

"Yes I am indeed 'stupidly' smart as you so aptly put it Ichigo."

" **Ah?"**

" **You're all strong! That's perfect! You'd make perfect pawns for His Majesty!" He said. "That's why I don't want to kill you, and I'm suggesting you surrender!"**

"It's like he's purposely trying to piss me off." Ichigo muttered.

" **Surrender and be a part of his Majesty's army! You shall work for the sake of His Majesty Together with you dear Tier Harribel! Rejoice!"**

 **He was interrupted by a fist slamming into a wall, completely shattering it.**

"Thank everything, Including Aizen."

" **DON'T UNDERESTIMATE US, FOUR-EYED MONKEY!" Both mila Rose and Apacci yelled.**

" **It'd be most unpleasant for you to underestimate us." Sung-Sun calmy said.**

"She's like a female version of you, Uryu." Ichigo said, before his smile became more predatory. "Except, you know, less girly."

"There's nothing girly about knowing how to make clothes and making sure my own outfits are perfectly stylish, Ichigo." Uryu growled.

"Sure sure. It's right up there on the manliness scale as watching soap opera's and crying when José woke from his coma."

"That was an emotional moment and you know it!"

" **Oh, so you do not wish to negotiate? What a pity."**

 **The first division barracks where currently holding a meeting in between captains. "..With this... My detailed report on the incursion of the Soul society is closed." Akon stated in front of the captains.**

" **Well done, Akon. You may step back."**

" **Yes sir."**

" **Well then. I'm temporarily labeling these royka the 'Rebel Army'."**

"Wow. It's been a while since I last heard that.' Ichigo said while rubbing the back off his head.

"I still think what you did was really stupid. I mean jumping in front of the Sokyoku was amazingly dumb." Rukia said.

"Are you still on that? Look I regret nothing that I did and if I had to do it all again I wouldn't even hesitate: Even if it meant having to face the Sokyoku." Ichigo said while crossing his arms.

"I get, I get it. You'll always go that far for your friends, right?"

"I'm sure it has something to do with the fact that it's you." Ichigo replied, before realizing what he said sounded like. " I'm sure if it was Urahara I would have left the bastard to handle it on his own." Ichigo tried to cover his tracks.

"Oh-Ho~ so you acknowledge that i'm your friend, huh Ichigo?"

"No- Wait- Goddamn it Kisuke!"

"Ahahahaha."

" **But they call themselves 'Vandenreich' and are undoubtedly related to the disappearance of the hollows. There's no that that you have all realized this my fellow captains. Theses rebels are actually quincy."**

All eyes drifted towards Uryu, who simply sighed and took of his glasses and cleaned them. Placing them back on his face he met the stares off everyone in the room. "Once we finish this chapter I'll answer some of your questions. Be warned, I can not promise that I will answer all your inquiries, nor can I promise that you'll be satisfied with my answers. I this understood?" This was met with nods all around the room.

" **We do not how they could have survived. Nor do we know know how they could have expanded their reach this far, but something worth note is their ability to travel to and from the Soul Society without interacting with the senkaimon at all. ANother thing is there ability to render bankai useless, according to Vice-Captain Sas-"**

" **Enough." Genryuusai interrupted. "We've exchanged enough information, what I want from you know is... The location of their headquarters."**

 _If only it were so simple, old friend._ Urahara thought.

" **... Unfortunately...**. **We still do not know."**

"... So no one thought to look in the place hollows were disappearing from?" Ichigo said simply.

"Ichigo it's not that- Oh. Oh my." Urahara had started of reprimanding, Ichigo,but stopped and thought further. "This requires intense thinking."

" **I see. This means they can not be invaded by us. Captains prepare for war immediately. How could we trust such cowards to uphold their word and come in five days? Make your preparations quickly! We shall not be caught off guard again!"**

 **An explosion ripped through the eternal night sky. "Whoa. That explosion was even bigger than the last few." Ichigo mesmerised.**

"How come future Ichigo is so much happier sounding?" Orihime wondered.

"It's simple, Orihime." Urahara started. "That Ichigo has no clue what lies before him, granted neither does our Ichigo, but e at least he has an idea."

"Or it's just that you're not currently bothering me, Kisuke."

"Hahaha~ So cruel, Ichigo."

" **I told you! the Tres Bestias are monsters!" Nel said as Ichigo raced across the desert. " We'd just get in the way! We should just head back!"She said much to Ichigo's annoyance.**

"One chapter filled with so much annoyance." Ichigo deadpanned.

"Don't worry, Ichigo. It's almost over!" Orihime cheerily said.

"How do you know that?"

"I just do!"

"Don't ever change." Ichigo smiled slightly while rubbing Orihime's head, which caused her to blush.

 **Ichigo took one last leap as he arrived on the scene.**

" **!"**

 **Only to be met with the broken and beaten bodies of the women he assumed to be the Tres Bestias with a man dressed similarly to Ivan standing over them. "Oh? A soul reaper now? We seem to have many a guests today."**

"And another chapter over. Now about that that talk, Uryu?" Urahara said with a deceptively nice smile.

Uryu took another deep breath, preparing himself for what's to come. "Okay. Who's first?"

 **ANd another one done. Now to address a review it's fully possible for this story to remain a gen, but it's the up to the fans. I decided before I started this that I would leave that to the fans and I'm not going back on my promise. I hope you understand. And as for who's appearing next the votes are leaning towards Renji, but there's plenty of time before I decide and I'll take into account one vote per chapter per person. So if you want to vote for Renji again this chapter then by all means, go ahead. Quick question: I've been thinking of doing a "reading" fic for Boruto: Naruto The Movie. Anyone interested? Until next time and once again thank you to all the people who bother to read this story**


	10. Chapter 10

"Well~ how bout we start off with the obvious question." Kisuke started goofy as ever, before he suddenly became deadly. "Do you have any connection to the Sternritter?"

"Stern Riter?" Ichigo questioned.

"The name of the enemy's elite soldiers." Urahara explained. "One for each letter of the english alphabet."

"26 elite soldiers!?" Rukia called out.

"That's double the number of captains." Chad said.

"Yes yes, Chad. ANd each one is as strong, if not stronger than your average captain. Imagine all these warriors dropping in on the Soul Society unexpectedly. All with the ability to seal bankai." Urahara explained. " Now, Uryu, explain your connection."

Uryu stared sadly at his friends, wondering if he could get away with lying, but knew he had to tell his friends the truth. "To explain I currently have no connection to the Sternritter."

"So this question is completly pointl-

"Now now, Ichigo." Urahara interrupted. " The boy hasn't finished yet."

"Right. Where was I? Oh yes, while I currently have no connection to the Sternritter, I do plan on joining them soon as I am offered the opportunity."

this was met with the appropriate reaction from everyone. Tons off yelling, but one voice came of the most violent. "The hell do you mean that you plan on joining them, Uryu!?"

"Exactly as I said, Ichigo. Eventually I shall seek out the Sternritter and join them. "

Ichigo charged forward to Uryu and grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him towards himself. "The fuck are you talking about, Uryu!?"

"I've already repeated myself once, I will not be doing it second time, Ichigo! Now get your hands off me."

"So that's it huh!? After all the shit we've been though you're just going to abandon your friends just like that!? huh!? Uryu!?"

"Who said we were ever truly friends? After all you're just a soul reaper."

*WHAM*

Ichigo punched Uryu, sending him sprawling across the floor. 'It really is better this way right?' Uryu thought. 'If they hate me, taking out that bastard alone would be much easier.'

"Why!? Why you doing this, Uryu!?"

"You wouldn't understand my reasoning or, at the least, you'd should sharply disagree with it."

"Ya damn right! No reason you could come up with would be worth leaving your friends!"

"So... So be it then..." Uryu responded while picking himself, and his glasses, off the floor. Looking around, he saw the shocked expression on the faces of his friends. Lowering his head, he sat back down on his chair. "Any other questions?"

"Yeah~ just one now that melodrama is done. " Urahara said while Ichigo returned to his seat. "Who is Yhwach?"

"Our king."

"Well that certainly explains everything, glad you cleared that up."

"Sorry, but even I don't know much about him. Other than a few tales here and there that are probably pointless."

"Well that's disappointing. How bout I read next? None of you look up to it." This received mited nods from everyone gathered. "Great now lets see... **Chapter 10: March of the StarCross...**

 **Rukia was impatiently pacing back and forth. She was waiting for the captains meeting to end. "Cool down. The captains meeting isn't going to end any earlier because of your pacing." Renji Abarai chastised.**

"Wow! You have one of those special badges on your arm, Rukia! Does that mean you're really important now!?" Orihime cheerfully said.

"*Chuckle* I'm just a lieutenant, Orihime. No where near as important as a captain." Rukia explained.

"Hmph and here you were saying that you couldn't reach bankai. If that ass Renji could do it, and he's just a lieutenant, then reaching bankai should be a breeze for." Ichigo reasoned.

"It's not that simple, Ichigo. Not everyone is as insanely talented as you and my big brother. I'll need a few centuries before I could get achieve mine."

Ichigo so badly wanted to ask how old she was now, but common sense halted the inquiry.

" **Th.. That is..." Rukia stuttered out.**

" **The truth."**

" **Still! This is a matter of great concern! How could I just calm down!."**

" **Sorry." A voice interrupted. Turning they saw Kira leaning against a wall.**

" **Lieutenant Kira!" Rukia called out in surprise.**

" **Before the meeting ends, I had a question to ask. Could you please indulge me?" Receiving two nods he continued. "All the recent happening, the disappearance of the Rukongai citizens, the invasion of the rebel army, the hollow disappearances. I used to think they were all connected, but in fact while the other two cases are still being investigated by the R &D department, the missing citizens case has been filed under 'internal inquiries' and they've suspended the investigation, even though people are still disappearing." **

"The hell? What is that bastard of a captain doing know?"

"Now now, Ichigo. I'm sure he has a perfectly good reason."

"Don't start, Kisuke! I won't accept that bastards crap!"

" **I can't accept this. And we are all gathered here I ask you. Did any of you investigate outside of district 50?"**

" **What does that mea-" Nanao started.**

" **Yes! Our teams shiny head and yumichi went to 63!" But Yachiru interrupted.**

"She's just a ball of over excitement ain't she?" Ichigo said.

" **What did they see?" Kira questioned.**

" **The same thing. Footprints all around. Some naked some sandaled."**

 **Nanao was shocked by this revelation.**

As was Rukia as she finally put two and two together. "Oh no.."

"What? What is it?" Ichigo questioned.

"Oh ho~ So you've figured it out huh? How bout you let Ichigo here the truth own his own, K?" Urahara said while waving his fan.

"Damnt it, Urahara!"

" **It is as I thought."**

" **What do you mean?" Shuhei questioned.**

" **It has been reported that amongst the rukongai citizens, it is unlikely to find any with sandaled feet. In fact, past the 50th district you won't see anyone wearing any protection on their feet. This means that the sandaled footprints could have only been left by soul reapers."**

"You don't mean .." Ichigo whispered out.

" **I did think it was weird. Usually, in this kind of cases, they always take people from reishi investigation team of the R &D department, but this time it didn't happen. Just what is Mayuri Kurotsuchi hiding?" The last part was directed at the daughter of the insane captain, Nemu Kurotsuchi.**

" **I am not privy to my captains plans."**

" **Then I hope you don't mind me reporting this to the Captain-Commander." It wasn't a question.**

" **Do as you wish."**

"I'm really hoping this isn't what it seems.."

" **I am sure Captain Mayuri did nothing wrong."**

" **Tha.. That's Impossible! He beat the Tres Bestias!" Nel said while looking at the sight before her."**

" **A soul reaper with a arrancar on his back? Most curious." Kirge said.**

"Oh god he's back already?"

"I don't understand why you always react so strongly to him, Ichigo." Rukia wondered.

"Because he's like 90% of the guys I fight! Stupidly arrogant for no apparent reason despite the fact that their are many people stronger than them! It get's really annoying."

"I- uh - wow. I never knew you felt that way, Ichigo."

"Yeah well it is what it is."

" **I know who you are, Ichigo Kurosaki."**

"Great, just, great. Excuse me while I bang my head on this table." He than proceeded to slam his head on the table, hoping to be knocked out. To bad his powers were back.

" **Right. The last guy who came at me knew who I was as well. I doesn't surprise me that you know who I am."**

"Glad you're so calm about this future me."

" **Your information was provided by His Majesty. YOu it the bill to be labeled as a ' special war potential' to be eliminated right away!" AS he said this spread out his arms as soldiers sprang from behind him to attack Ichigo.**

"Great. He's also flamboyant."

 **Ichigo grabbed his sword as quincy appeared around him using their speed technique. 'What? That's not shunpo. It's not even sonido or even bringer light. It's.. Hirenkyaku!'**

"The hell is 'bringer light'?" Ichigo questioned.

"Oh ho~ I have no clue~"

"Don't bullshit me. Of course you know, especially if future me knows."

"Don't you think you're over exaggerating my abilities just a teensy weensy bit? After all I'm just a humble candy shop owner."

"Right, and I have black."

"Oh Ichigo. I didn't know that orange is the new black,"

"... Damn you Kisuke."

 **All of the quincies bows glowed as they tuned into bows. They then proceeded to fire directly at Ichigo, resulting in an explosion. Ichigo escaped the smoke cloud and glared angrily at the enemy's present. "The hell!? Are you all quincy!?"**

" **Oh? Is it possible you came to battle without even knowing your opponent? How reckless." Kirge scolded.**

"I'd rather fight Aizen, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, and Byakuya again at the same time then get scolded by this guy."

"Now you're just taking it too far."

" **Well, judging from you words, the better way of saying that is that you had an 'idea' but no 'facts'. Fine leave it to me to answer!" He said dramatically as he drew his weapon from his sheath.**

"There there, Ichigo." Orihime comforted while patting Ichigo on his back. "It'll all be over soon."

"Really!?"

"No."

*GROAN*

 **Thrusting his sword at Ichigo, several balls connected by a line appeared alongside his blade. "To answer your question we, in fact, are all quincy." Ichigo stared in mild shock as he waited for him to fire.**

" **Einverstanden."**

"Oh dear soul king, what's this know?" Rukia said.

"I believe it german, Rukia dear."

"Do not call me dear, Urahara."

"Oh why not? What's the worst that could happen?"

"You could wake up without your pogo stick."

"... Oh dear."

 **A quincy pressed a button on the command board before him. "There's been a report from the Iacto Arme. Ichigo Kurosaki of the special war potential has invaded Hueco Mundo."**

"Again." Rukia cut in

" **he is currently fighting the supervisor, Kirge." This was all being reported to the man on the throne, who smiled upon hearing the news.**

" **Well then. Let us depart." He said while standing from his throne.**

" **To- to where Sir!?" A grunt asked.**

" ' **Where?' Where else? We are headed towards the Soul Society."**

"Please don't tell me my presence caused him to invade quicker."

"Oh ho~ not necessarily, Ichigo. He's just taking advantage of a situation."

" **I don't know why he has appeared in Hueco Mundo, but fighting Kirge well keep him busy. This is the perfect opportunity to invade the Soul Society. Notify all the Sternritter. We shall be invading soon."**

"Things are getting really bad really quickly." Rukia muttered nervously

" **Exactly." Mayuri Kurotsuchi said. He and the Captain-Commander where standing alone in his office. " I ordered my men to round up exactly 28000 rukongai citizens and murder them."**

"WHAT!?" Ichigo, Chad, and Orihime called out. Rukia's eyes were widened in shock, but not a single word came out her mouth, nor did a thought cross her head.

Uryu smirked. 'See, Ichigo? Those soul Reapers are more demonic than any hollow I've ever killed.'

" **Why didn't you ask permission? I would have granted it, considering the gravity of the situation."**

" **If the situation had gotten any worse, I would taken the blame for it."**

" **Maybe if the R &D responded quicker and handled the situation, things wouldn't have gotten this bad."**

" **That is wrong. This whole situation is you fault. From the moment the quincy ryoka invaded us I knew this situation was an inevitability. You deemed it a groundless fear and ignored me. And long before that your greatest failure 1000 years ago... Failing to kill that man."**

"And~ chapter over. wasn't that swell?" Urahara cheerfully said.

" The hell do you mean 'swell'!?" Ichigo yelled recovering from his shock. "We just found Mayuri had over 20000 innocent souls killed!"

"And? He fully explained his reasons and the Captain-Commander fully supported it."

"That doesn't make it right! How the hell could you be fine with that many innocent people dying!?"

"Because if they didn't they then we all would. It's as simple as that. The balance must be maintained."

"Screw your balance! How the hell could you ever expect me to just accept that !?"

"The same way I expect you to accept it happening again when you return to your own time."

"What!?"

"The balance has already started to be radically shifted by the time you come from. Souls have to be killed to sort everything out."

"Hell no! There's no way I'll just lay down and accept the will of the Soul Society!"

"So what are you going to do? Somehow magically fix the balance of souls? Grow up, Ichigo. The world isn't a pretty place and sometimes sacrifices have to be made. It's better to just accept this this one time, Ichigo."

"Let me get this straight, Urahara! I am not one of the Soul Society's stooges! I've kicked their collective asses once for trying to kill one innocent person. So why would I hesitate to do it again!? I send souls to the Soul Society to be happy! Not to be killed on a whim by you bastards!"

" 'Innocent person' You do know that person is here right now, correct? And what side she'd be forced to take in your 'war'?"

Ichigo briefly calmed down and looked at the shocked face of one of his closest friends, Rukia. He thought of everything she had done for him everything he had done for and thought if it would be worth losing her. He looked down at hi hands and contemplated his next actions seriously, before slowly making a fist. "My name is Ichigo. It means one who protects or one true guardian. It does not mean ignore the pain and suffering of others so I could have a friends stay by my side. I'll do what I must."

Urahara stared seriously at while rukia stared sadly at her own hands. "What a foolish decision you've made there, Ichigo."

"Is it? Is it really?" Uryu, of all people, cut in.

"I have nothing to say to you, quincy"

"Dismissing me because of my bloodline and my choices? Hmph that's fine, I expected no less. I have to say this though, What right do you have at saying that Ichigo's decision is foolish? When you and the Soul Society refuse to find any other alternatives? When you and the Soul Society always looks for the easy way out? Foolish, is what I say, to the people who would rather kill 20000 innocent souls than even killing a single one of theirs."

Urahara stared intently at the quincy, before smirking and letting loose a chuckle. "Let's start the next chapter shall we?

 **ANd done. So life has decided to kick me in the balls this past week. From family death, to family being disappointed in me, to my health issues getting worse. I honestly thought I wouldn't be getting this chapter out today and honestly speaking? I wouldn't have if writing wasn't so damn cathartic. But anyway on to this chapter and the argument at the end. Which side would you choose? Kill the civilians and save the balance or save them and risk the balance or come up with your own path. I honestly want to know. Once again thank you to all the people who bother to read this story**


End file.
